What Happens in London, Stays in London
by MsZola
Summary: London, a place of adventure, mischief and romance. Enjoy it while you can, if you're not careful, what you once loved may jusy slip through your fingertips, "The number you are trying to call does not exist. Please try again" {AU / Inspiration from: the movie 'PS. I love you'} Follow me on twitter @mszolafanfic
1. Lost

**I figured I haven't done a Klaroline Fanfic, so here goes nothing (: Please Review, Follow, Favourite, Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 1**

There was nothing Caroline hated worst than getting lost in a country she barely knew. She recently transferred from America to London on a placement year at University. At first it seemed like a good idea, but here she was, regretting even volunteering to do it. She liked to know where she was and she loved having some kind of direction in life, a goal to aim towards but right now she was lacking everything she needed most. In some way she didn't mind, London was pretty, the grass was green, the air was fresh and in some strange way, it was endearing.

"You look at bit lost love, you alright?" she turned to a strawberry blonde bloke with a grin plastered all over his face. All she needed now was a cocky English guy, she wanted to just turn back around and pretend she didn't hear him, but it was too late now, they had made eye contact

"Well...I was looking for Buckingham Palace, Any idea where I can find that?" she gave a half hearted smile "I have this map see, and it says that I'm already there but by the looks of things, I'm nowhere close" He stepped around her, so they were both looking at the map from the same direction, he began to unsuccessful muffle his laughter

"What's so funny?" she frowned at the strange fellow, what right did he have to start laughing at her? His smile faded as he forced a cease in his brow, he grasped the map and turned it upside down

"wrong way, love"

"Oh, well I can see how that would affect things..." their eyes caught each other and they both began to laugh

"Hi, I'm Klaus" he raised a hand towards her

"Caroline" she said as she their hands shook "I'd better be off then, thank you Klaus for _helping_ me" she giggled again as she began to walk off in the direction he came from

"That's alright but erm word of warning...Buckingham Palace is that way" It just wasn't Caroline's day today, making a fool of herself in front of a total stranger. She smiled once more as she turned and began walking in the opposite direction. She frowned at Klaus as he began walking next to her

"Well, turns out I'm going that way as well, you don't mind if we walk together do you? We don't have to talk, love" she nodded at him as he shuffled in next to her, before long they were having in dept conversations about London. Caroline was always intrigued in London and Klaus was always interested in America, they were the perfect accidental match ever made.

Time flew by so quickly as they walked side by side, Klaus even took her all the way to the Palace gates. Where ever he was planning on going before was forgotten and all that he cared about was talking to her.

"It was nice talking to you, Caroline. Could I get your number?" there was a slight pause "you know, so we could possible meet up again if you're still in London, you never know, I could show you around or maybe I'll visit you in that Academy that you're so fond of"

"I'd like that" she entered her temporary number into his phone and passed it back into his hands. He said thank you and they parted ways, after he'd long gone she realised she never took his number.

Buckingham Palace was certainly a sight worth seeing, it was beautiful. Caroline longed to see those unmoving guards dressed in red with their tall black hats but today they weren't there, her heart sank. She was on a mission to see as much as she could while she was in the country, she was only there for a year, which at the moment seemed like a long time but she knew it would fly by, especially alongside her placement in the Academy of Literature. She was working there as an assistant lecturer, her dream was to write, she wanted to be an Author.

It was her first day in London; she only arrived yesterday and was staying in a nearby hotel. Her mind reverted back to Klaus, would she ever see him again? Caroline believed in destiny, if it was meant to be, whatever happened they would meet, somehow fate would bring them together and if they were not destined, that would be the last time she would see him.

* * *

Months went by and Caroline carried on a steady position at the Academy. She enjoyed talking to the students and sharing her passion with Literature and the works of Shakespeare. It had been a weeks since she even thought about the mysterious Klaus, he had never crossed her mind, not even when she saw pictures of Buckingham Palace or heard a typical British accent, he was much forgotten.

"Caroline, you have a package" smiled her one of her colleagues "and it's a heavy one"

"Thanks Lyn, I'll go get it" she walked across the corridors, her heels clicking in her stride. The Academy was beautiful; it reminded her of an old cathedral with its old structure and stain glass windows at every corner. She could hear the grass being mowed in the distance and she could swear she could even smell the freshness in the air.

When she reached the staff room, there it was, a large parcel labelled "Caroline". It had bright brown paper and a neat orange bowtie wrapped around its width. There was a little envelope underneath the bow, with script handwriting of her name once more. She opened it was anticipation reading its contents:

"_Caroline, I hear you're fond of Literature. So I figured you would like it if we became pen pals. I doubt you remember but I remember you vividly as if we only met yesterday. I hope you like my present, it's nothing much, just a little something to say Hi. How are you? I'd love to hear about you, tell me everything. I'd very much like to see you again, love but for now I think its best we write. Please reply soon, love Klaus" _

Klaus, the name struck her. So many questions buzzed through her mind like how did he track her down, they didn't stay in contact; they barely knew each other. Slowly, she began unravelling her mysterious parcel and inside stood a beautiful vase of purple carnations, alongside a hand drawn picture of Buckingham Palace.

Her hand grasped his mouth in shock when she began looking closer into the drawing, there at the front gates stood a man and woman, Klaus and Caroline.

She was truly touched, this stranger felt like they shared such a connection that he wanted to be pen pals. She was intrigued in Klaus, why was it after months of not hearing a thing from him and all of a sudden, they're pen pals. She smiled as she grabbed a piece of paper and began to write her reply:

"_Klaus, I was shocked to hear from you...nicely shocked. Thank you for the beautiful drawing, you are very talented. Of course I remember you. As for me, I'm doing great. I'm a permanent lecturer at the Academy now, you should see it, the place as evolved so much in the few months I've been here. You want to know everything about me? There's nothing much to tell, I live a pretty boring life as luck may have it, I do the same routine day in, day out. Please if you feel like spicing it up a bit, go for it, hopefully you'll have better luck than me. Where are you now? Still in London I hope. Yes, I do hope one day we will meet again but in the mean time write back soon, love Caroline"_

It was weeks until she got back a reply. She found herself waiting relentlessly for an envelope that never seemed to turn up. It came to a point that she almost gave up waiting, he had no intention of writing back, she thought. Until that day in September, when the letter came and it turned her world upside down

"_Caroline, you say you're life is boring. I accept the challenge, I'll help. Wait for my next letter, look for a sign. Love Klaus" _

Just the two lines that made Caroline think, what did he have in store for her? She wanted to know what his intentions were, surely he wasn't just a passing stranger who got bored and decided to write a letter. There had to be a reason, there always was. It gave her a thrill; she would look for this sign. She woke up every day, happy and looking forward to receiving his letter. Whatever it was, it had to be good.

She was sitting in her apartment, eating her cereal when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, are you Caroline?" she stared at this stout little man standing in her doorway, holding a massive paper bag in his arms

"Yes"

"This is for you" he smiled as he dumped the bag into her arms, Caroline thanked him and managed to shut the door with her foot. The bag with nearly as big as her, she juggled the bag as she struggled to peer around it to see where she was going. Eventually she managed to lay the bag on the kitchen table. Inside was another bag, which she opened just to find another bag.

Caroline kept doing this almost ten bags later to find a little DVD inside with a label saying

'Watch me'.

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	2. And the letters keep coming

**Thank you for all the support so far (: Just to answer a question I got earlier, both Klaus and Caroline are human. Here's chapter two, Review, Follow, Favourite, Enjoy (:**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline played the DVD and watched as her TV screen blurred and stopped, until it settled and she finally started to see an image emerging. It was Klaus giving her a dimpled smile, looking as handsome as he was the first day she saw him.

"Hello, love. So you said you wanted a bit of fun in your life, well here I am, you're fun commander ready to help you out. I will give you challenges, alright and you have to promise to do them. I will be watching, so I'll know if you don't love. There are consequences if you don't, I have eyes everywhere" she peered around the empty room, before almost laughing. There was no way he was watching her right now, she smiled as she began listening to him again

"Thing is, a little birdie told me you like to sing. So here's my challenge to you, have a girls night out, there's going to be karaoke night at the grill. Dress up and go, I'll pick out a song for you. I'll be listening but in the meantime, you're in London, enjoy yourself. Remember...What happens in London, Stays in London. Later Love, wait for my next sign"

Caroline stared open mouthed at the blank screen, _he wants me to sing...in public _she gulped at the idea. She had never sung in public, not by choice anyway. Well in theory this wouldn't be by choice, Klaus was making her do it. She didn't have to do it but Caroline was a coward and the thought of the consequences being worst than the challenge, scared her. She was going to play it safe this time, until she knew what she was dealing with.

She didn't have to listen to this stranger, who was he to tell her what to do? Then again, she did ask for his help and that's what she got. In a strange way, she should be thanking him. Caroline analysed the pros and the cons of the situation before realising that there were definitely more pros to this than cons. She sighed as she began making those important calls.

* * *

The clock struck 7pm and Caroline was getting ready. She was dressed in a cute purple cocktail dress with matching heels and her hair was down in her familiar tight curls. All she had to do now was to wait and anticipate. She called Elena and Bonnie to accompany her, he said _Girls Night out _and that's exactly what he got.

She was being a good girl, obeying his every word to a tee. They were up for it, after a bit of hesitation and a round of ums and ahs when they heard what she was actually doing. She told them, she just wanted a night out with the girls and she heard there was going to be karaoke at the Grill, she didn't dare mention Klaus. What would they think? They would say she was crazy and she couldn't have that. She definitely wasn't crazy, was she? It was too late now anyways.

The waiting was killing her, giving her more time to prepare herself for what she was about to do. What was she doing? This wasn't typical Caroline behaviour, why was she letting some stranger control her?

Her fears were forgotten when she saw her friends all dressed up and ready to have the time of their lives. She took a deep breath before leaving her house. In her mind, she wanted to scream and hold on to her house, refusing to leave it but in reality she was smiling as she walked into the cave full of lions.

* * *

The music was pumping loud and Caroline could already see a girl singing her heart out to some old Madonna song. They took their seats on a table in the centre of the dark, strobe lighted room. She sat waiting for her next move, she searched the room looking for that face but he wasn't there, was it too late to back out now? As if on cue, the DJ made an announcement

"Message for Caroline, It's your turn, get up and take the stage, love. Klaus"

her heart stopped, since when was he able to arrange announcements, this guy was completely out of her league. She could see her friends asking who Klaus was but she pretended she didn't hear them; she got up and took her place, centre stage.

She had no idea what song he was going to make her sing but she didn't care; she just wanted it to be over. Then the music started and straight away she recognised the song and her hands clasped her face before she started smiling, _No way_. She could see the crowd starting to cheer and she just had to go for it

" I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung..."

she was actually cringing, she stood there rigidly saying the words like they were dirt. She could see her friends laughing and spurring her on. She remembered what he said _what happens in London, Stays in London, _No one she cares about will see this, so she decided to get into it. Swaying her hips and really belting out those tunes without a care in the world. Once she got into it, it was the best night of her life.

They laughed so much that she swore that when she got home, she'd have killer abs on her stomach. They drank like there was no tomorrow and by the end of the night they were all so drunk; she couldn't remember anything else that happened, until she found herself dressed in a pineapple costume, lying curled up in a shopping trolley.

"Ouch, my head" she groaned as she searched around for her friends, they were both lying curled up in another trolley not so far away from her. She smiled as she managed she get herself out, what happened? She made a note to herself, to thank Klaus for making her have a major hangover; he was definitely the responsible adult in this relationship. At the mention of the word 'relationship' she frowned, is that what this was, a relationship?

By some miracle, Caroline managed to push her friends all the way back to her house and laid them down on her bed. She drank cups of coffee, one after the other, until she felt as completely sober as possible. Then she remembered, there had to be another sign.

She checked her mailbox and there she found exactly what she was looking for. In her hands, laid another familiar letter with that very distinct script handwriting on the top; labelling it as hers. She opened it impatiently.

"_Bravo Caroline, I really did enjoy your version of Baby got back. As for the pineapple costume and the trolley, well that was just a bonus. I'll let you get over last night's fiascos before I set you challenge number two. Wait for a sign, remember love. What happens in London, Stays in London, Klaus" _

With each letter, she was getting more and more excited to receive each letter or message from Klaus. Even in her partially sober state, she felt touched that he went to the effort of doing all these things for her, a complete stranger. There was something about the way he worded his letters, what he said could make her laugh or make her cry. He was cheeky that was for sure.

Caroline could hear a rattling at her door. She peered over and saw a letter getting shoved through the letterbox. She ran, tugging at the door handle, opening it and her eyes darted around her neat garden. Whoever was there was gone, long gone. She shut the door behind her, picking up the letter between her fingertips.

Inside was a picture of a laughing Pineapple Caroline getting pushed by her friends down the shopping aisles in Wal-mart. She stared at the pictured and couldn't contain her smiles. If only she was sober enough last night, she could've seen Klaus in the flesh again. The letter read:

"_I know you're gonna hate me for this love, but that's a risk I'm going to have to take. Okay, here is challenge number two. Inside I've got you a ticket; it's for tomorrow at 3pm. I want you to go to the place listed on the ticket and enjoy yourself. Well, try to anyway. You'll thank me for it someday. It has been a great dream of mine to do this but I've never had the guts but you can do it Caroline. I believe in you. And remember, what happens in London, Stays in London. Take care, love. I'll be with you, look for a sign, Klaus"_

Caroline took out the small ticket placed neatly inside the envelope, alongside the picture that she saw earlier. Her hands were quaking with excitement and nerves. She was right to be nervous, her eyes widened as she read the bold lettering on the ridge piece of paper,

"Skydiving"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	3. Never Underestimate Klaus

**Chapter 3**

"Sk...Sky...Di...Dive...What?" her voice was quaking as she looked again at the words plastered over that little piece of paper.

_Your right, I do hate you_ she thought to herself. It made her laugh when he said "I've never had the guts", so it's okay for Klaus to be the coward but if she was the coward she got 'consequences' typical.

She read the letter again, he believes in me. That's got to count for something. She wondered when they will actually meet; she was keen to talk to him to ask him why he's doing this.

She remembered the day he helped her find Buckingham Palace, how they talked about their interests, she was talking more than him but what he did say was that he liked to draw and that he lived in London.

Thinking back now, he didn't say much about himself, nor did she ask.

* * *

The next day came around quicker than she expected and 3pm arrived even quicker. She entered the address into her Sat-nav and followed the directions, a turn at a time. Until eventually she arrived at a small area with a helipad placed right in the center. Her gut told her, this was the right place

"Hello, are you Caroline?" she gave a gentle nod "We've been expecting you" the instructor gave a wide smile as he handed her the safety harness and took her through safety procedures.

She looked at the tall man in front of her telling her how to not die. He stood there calmly explaining every aspect of jumping out of a helicopter. Caroline saw no nice way of seeing what she was about to do.

She got a mouthful of blonde hair as the instructor tried to strap him in. Surprisingly, she didn't struggle as much as she thought she would, although that would be hard considering that she had another brunette man strapped to her back. He was telling her to calm down and to stop playing with the straps unless she wanted the parachute to inflate in the helicopter.

"It's okay to be nervous you know, Klaus said you would be" her fidgeting stopped as she heard his name

"He's spoken to you?"

"Oh yeah, he's told me everything. It's fine, I know him quite well" the blonde smiled at her, but Caroline wasn't interested in smiles, she wanted information. The helicopter was slowly taking off but Caroline didn't notice, at that moment she didn't care. If he knew about Klaus, she wanted to know as much as she could find out

"What does he do?"

"He's an architect, a good one too. He designed that building over there. He's quite well known actually" the man laughed as he pointed to building on his right, but it was slowly getting smaller as they began getting higher. Luckily, Caroline didn't look where he was pointing, she just kept staring at his face, looking for a sign and flicker of something past this calm stature

"What did he say about me then?"

"Oh nothing much, he just told me you're a little scared of heights and frankly, you're doing pretty well considering how far up we are" Caroline frowned, how did Klaus know she was scared of heights, she never told him that, did she? Then the second part of that sentence set in and she looked out the window

"Oh God, how did that happen?" all her questions that she wanted to ask flew out the window, she was hyperventilating now

"Caroline, its fine you'll be on the ground soon enough" he smiled as he started to open the door. The helicopter was hovering in mid air and the brunette behind her was shuffling her forward

"Wait...what are you doing? I don't think you noticed the open door...hey, stop pushing me towards the door, I'm too young to die" the last thing she did was scream; scream for her life as she went pelting down into the open air.

"Don't look down, keep your head up" looking down was the last thing she wanted to, the instructor must have switched off when the blonde mentioned that she was scared of heights.

Caroline rolled her eyes; trust Klaus to pick the most arrogant instructors, she could imagine that he searched high and low to make sure that these men were the right frequency of idiot. Always the best for his little Caroline, she smiled.

Now they were hanging in mid air, their parachute was up and they were just floating now. This bit she liked, looking over London she could see everything. The London eye, Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, it was doing all her sightseeing in one go. She had to admit, London did look amazing from this height, again another thing to thank Klaus for. He was making this a habit, making her feel thankful

"Beautiful isn't it? I never get bored of seeing this" she could hear his soft voice coming from behind her, she couldn't see him but she knew he was smiling

"It is amazing, how many times you done this?"

"Only few, I've only been here a few weeks. I'm still training" Caroline nearly fainted; Klaus stuck her with a trainee, a bloody trainee. She kept her mouth shut, the man was doing his best; all he needed was a mouthful of grief from her. She watched as the buildings started to gradually get bigger and more real life sized

"You're lucky you know. Your man really cares for you. He was up here giving everyone a stern lecture, making sure you were in safe hands. He wouldn't take anything less than perfect. It's nice, I hope I could be like that with my girlfriend too"

"I'm not ..." she stopped herself, she had to be grateful. He even came in person to make sure everything was alright, he truly did care. The more she heard about him, the more she was starting to grow fond of him "Yes" she continued "I am lucky"

* * *

They neared the ground with a soft bump and that was the end of the ride. She landed exactly where she started, on the helipad. She was happy she wore jeans, imagine falling from the sky in a skirt, letting all the lucky people below get a sneaky glance at her underwear

"Thank you" she gave a sweet smile to the brunette who was now lending her a hand to help her off the grassy grounds

"You're very welcome, miss. You know, he's lucky too"

"Why's that?"

"He's lucky to have you" she started to blush, she never thought of Klaus as anything other than a kind stranger but now maybe it was more, maybe they were becoming friends.

She found her car where she left it and on the window pane was another one of his famous letters. Caroline lifted up the windscreen wipers to release the letter; she took it close to her chest as she sat in the car and turned up the radio.

"_I think an angel just fell from the sky. Did you have a nice ride, love? You sure looked like you had fun, I'm joking you looked terrified. Don't worry, I didn't miss that chilling scream; I think the whole of London heard you. I hope they were nice to you; I may have to have words if they weren't love. You do mean a lot to me, I'll take care of you. I know your eager for challenge number three, am I right? I may make you wait a little longer, you don't mind do you? Remember, what happens in London...Klaus"_

_...Stays in London _Caroline finished the sentence for him, knowing his words so well. She didn't mind waiting for him, she embraced the quiet unadventurous moments that she had to herself. It excited her to see what he had in store for her next, something daring.

Already she could see herself changing. Before she would quiver at the sound of danger, hide from anything that seemed a little risky, but now she was convinced she could do anything, nothing can hold her back. She felt safe knowing that Klaus won't let anything happen to her, _she_ _meant a lot to him_.

* * *

It was a long journey home it felt quicker on the way there than it did back. But she didn't mind. Caroline was happy, at peace with herself, proud that she was able to overcome her fears.

She learnt a little more about Klaus every day, a little piece of him was in every challenge. She was so used to being the one that had to control everything; she liked knowing what was happening, where she was going but Klaus had made her wait, made her slow down and enjoy not knowing. There was something in not knowing that made her calm and happy, her normal stress and anxiety wasn't there and she preferred it.

When she arrived at her door, there was a beautiful basket full of all different types of chocolates and sweets. Handing from the handle, there was a note saying "find me", inside was a little picture of a long chocolate finger. Caroline took the basket inside and began rummaging through its contents, she found snickers, malteasers, crunchies; every kind of chocolate known to man was there, except this finger.

She was starting to lose hope, this was a prank, the finger wasn't really in here, she thought as she began eating one of the chocolate bars. Something caught her eye, at the very bottom of the basket there was a little compartment, hidden under all the chocolate. Emptying the basket completely she opened the compartment to find a small box and inside was the finger. She sighed with relief "Thank God" she said as she began unravelling the packaging.

True enough there was a chocolate finger inside, but that was it, no note, no message, just a chocolaty mess. Rolling her eyes once more, she slumped down on to the ground, and took a bite of the finger. She figured she might as well.

To her surprise, there was a note, rolled up very tightly in a little plastic casing inside the chocolate finger. She smiled shaking her head, where did he come up with all these things. The note read:

"_My dear Caroline, you found me. As promise Challenge three awaits you. I thought I'd be a little nicer to you, love. I'd loved to do this with you myself, but I'm a busy man but I'm sure you will actually like this one. I hear you are fond of horses, so my little treat for being such a good girl is a little horse-back riding around London's tower bridge tomorrow. I know it certainly is spectacular. Remember when we met all those months ago, I told you I'd show you around London. This is me keeping my promise. Don't worry, love we'll meet, I have more challenges for you until then. Remember my sweet, what happens in London, Stays in London. Keep safe always; wait for a sign, Klaus" _

He was being nicer in the fact that yes she did like horses but Caroline had never ridden a horse in her life. This again was probably to do with the fact that she really didn't like doing anything out of her comfort zone and well horse-back riding was definitely on the avoid list. But here she was prepared to take on a horse, she wasn't scared but liberated.

She always questioned Klaus, how did he know all these things about her? The skies were growing duller and it was time for Caroline to get something to eat, it had felt like hours since she had eaten anything.

She smiled, if only he really was with me this time, she thought but until then,

"Horse-back riding here I come"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	4. A Change of Plan

**Thank you for all the support I've had so far, I'm glad you're all enjoying the journey. Please continue to; Review, Follow, Favourite, I love knowing what you all think. If you have any questions or ideas for the next chapters, tell me and I'll see what I can do (: **

**Chapter 4**

She didn't expect anymore gifts that morning but as she awoke there was a horse riding helmet, boots and clothes all set up neatly on her coffee table, waiting for her. After getting over the initial awe of what he did, she thought about how he managed to get into her house. And worse, why wasn't she worried that he was there in the first place.

She remembered the spare key under the carpet and felt a little better, but it was Klaus he didn't mean her any harm. As she took a closer look, another letter presented itself underneath the helmet.

"_Caroline, I hope you don't mind, I told the liberty of using your spare key, you know the one under the carpet mat? I would have left these things outside but they're quite expensive and well, we don't want anyone else running off with them do we. I hope you enjoy riding today, love. I will be thinking of you. Remember what happens in London, love Klaus"_

It was the first time he had written 'love' in one of his letters, it took her aback slightly. Caroline didn't expect to read that word in his handwriting. His very first letter had 'love' on it but it wasn't the same, then it was a formality but now it seemed a little bit different, either that or she was over thinking the motive behind one word. She figured she was overreacting as she began putting on her new horse riding clothes.

She peered at herself in the mirror and smiled. A perfect fit, either he must have a very good judgement of her clothing size or he really was stalking her. Normally the idea of a stalker would freak a person out but Caroline didn't feel scared, she felt loved, she felt compassion.

* * *

"Morning Caroline" she jolted with shock, as her car began speaking to her. She looked around the car, but it was just her

"Hello?" she queried her Sat-nav, she shook her head, it was nothing. It must have been her own imagination, as she began driving to the Tower Bridge, the voice spoke again

"We're going to take a slight detour" her Sat-nav perked to life, showing a new route "Don't worry, I'll take you there" a little bit scared, Caroline followed the route as told; still unsure where the mysterious voice was coming from. She ended up at a barn like place; she could smell the strong country scent of manure. She wasn't a country bird and now she remembered why

"Caroline?" that typical British tang hit her hard, was this going to be the day that she met Klaus? She smiled as she began to turn, to be faced with something who wasn't him

"Oh hi, could you possibly tell me why I'm here?" the man gave a sweet grin and nodded

"You're here to have a few riding lessons, well I say lessons more like a summary of the basics. You know, how not to fall off and break your neck" Caroline faked a laugh, this guy was blunt. Talk about straight-to-the-point, thought Caroline as she follow this tall grey haired stranger. He took her into the stable, it was completely dark. Caroline sent a silent prayer; this is where I'm going to die isn't it? She thought solemnly to herself. The sound of horses grunting in the distance, gave her confidence, maybe he meant what he said.

"Take your pick"

"Sorry, take my pick of what exactly?" he opened the doors to let in light and there before her eyes, was a ray of horses. All different shapes, sizes and colours, they were all so beautiful. Her eyes scanned the row, searching for _her _horse, when a beige beauty struck her eye

"Her" the man nodded, walking over to the horse and unlocking the stable doors. Caroline watched as the tall mare, trotted over to her, its long blonde hair blowing in the breeze. She was truly something

"Lady"

"Yes?"

"No" the man gave a laugh, that made Caroline shiver "Her name is Lady". She stroked her long mane; letting Lady nuzzled the small of her neck. She traced the white patterns along her back as the man saddled her up.

"On you pop then, pet" she looked at him in confusion like he was speaking another language

"Me... Up there? Oh no, I like my feet on the ground"

"How are you supposed to have horse riding lessons, if you don't get on the horse, pet" the man chuckled "Klaus was right"

"He's spoken to you too?"

"Yes, Yes, Pet. He said you may be a little difficult" he laughed "Well actually he said, you've got your knickers sewn so tight that you're a little uptight"

"Oh he did, did he? Well I'll show him" she gave a forced smirk and clambered onto the horse, _uptight, _I'll show him flipping uptight. Before she knew it, the horse was moving and Caroline was gripping onto Lady's neck, like there was no tomorrow

"Now miss, you need to sit up straight and grab hold of the reign, nice and tight. That's it, pet" if he called her _pet _one more time, Caroline was going to rip his head off, that was when she got off the horse. She felt so vulnerable, sitting up there like she was on a pedestal. Eventually she was getting into it, taking every trot in her stride. She was only trotting up and down in the stable. It was all good, until the man said "Gallop, Lady"

"Pet, where you going? Stop!" Lady was galloping alright, galloping right out of the stable, into open grounds.

Caroline had her eyes closed so tightly, she held onto Lady's neck. _Please, stop Lady_ she thought, hoping that she had a new found telepathic connection with horses. As the horse began to slow down she had hope, her eyes flickered; the wind was no longer brushing through her hair. Lady had stopped

"There there, love. Don't go wondering off now" the familiar voice struck her as she opened her eyes to see nothing but the emptiness of the stable grounds. She had hoped she'd see him, she longed to see Klaus now but still no lucky

"Caroline" the man puffed from behind her grabbing the reins "Are you alright?" she was still looking around the grounds, searching for him. There was nothing but green grass and blue skies. That strawberry blonde, handsome man she once thought of as a kind stranger was now no longer there

"Thank you" she whispered, hoping that if he was still there he would know that was meant for him. He saved her life, and for that she was thankful for

"No need to thank me pet, let's get you back in the stable" the man pulled the rein tight as he called Lady back to where they first started.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Caroline was now at the Bridge waiting for her next sign. He didn't say what she was doing, riding solo along the tower bridge wasn't much fun and frankly if that's all she was going to do, she wasn't looking forward to this challenge. The Bridge was busy, packed full of people; she didn't dare start walking so instead she hovered near the entrance.

It was strange, when she asked if she needed to bring Lady along with her, the man said no. Caroline thought the whole point of this challenge was to go horse-back riding along the tower bridge. That's what she was prepared for

"Hi, are you Caroline?" she stared at this petite blonde haired lady, staring up at her with a large smile on her face

"Yes, that's me"

"Oh good, he told me you'd be here. I'm Rebeka; I'm going take you on a tour of the high level walkways..." she could hear the young girl mumbling on about the history of the bridge and Victorian Engine room. All very important facts but Caroline was regretting wanting to thank Klaus, yes he saved her life, but he forgot to mention the bit where she had to have her feet way above the ground, once again.

She could see the girl looking at her, waiting for a response to something she must have asked

"Sorry, I didn't hear anything past 'high level'" the girl chuckled as she motioned for Caroline to follow her into the entrance of the bridge. She didn't know what made her do it but her head turned to look behind her and standing there was that strawberry blonde man, smiling at her and as she turned to look again, he was gone.

Was he really there or did she imagine it? As she began to catch up with Rebeka in front of her she wondered, maybe he really was with her after all?

It made no sense, he said he was busy but he was there to stop the horse and he was there again outside the bridge. Surely it would've been easier to just join her instead, thought Caroline. The workings of Klaus surprised her, he was different to other men she knew. Her previous boyfriends were strange but not as strange as Klaus.

She remembered her last boyfriend thought it was a good idea to re-gift presents, she wouldn't have minded but he would steal things that belonged to her and then present them to her. Why was she comparing him to her boyfriends? They weren't at that place and she doubted they would ever be. Thinking back to presents, she thought of how much this must be costing Klaus, the skydiving, the horse riding lessons, the new clothes, the London bridge tickets, it must all be costing him an awful lot of money.

And what was he gaining from all this? The satisfaction to see her do all the things he wished he could do? It confused her; the more she thought about the more she wondered 'why'

"Wow, this is high" choked Caroline as she almost grabbed the railings inside. It wasn't like she was in the open air; it was a little enclosed walkway that had glass floor to ceiling windows. If she wasn't so afraid of heights, she might have enjoyed the view. He certainly knew how to make her tremble, she needed to get her mind of the height

"So...have you met Klaus?"

"Well, yes. In fact, he's my brother"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	5. I Fancy You

**Are there any Delena fans out there? I have another Fanfic on the go but there isn't as many reviews as this one, want to help me get more reviews? I'll be extremely grateful, it'll be a distraction while you're waiting for another update for this one. Check it out if you have time: s/8393486/1/It_Started_with_a_Bitch But again thank you for following this story so far, please continue to Review, Favourite and Follow, I love hearing what you think (:**

**Chapter 5**

Rebeka smiled as she stopped walking for a while and turned to face Caroline "I have no idea what he's doing though, if that's what you wanted to know. He just told me to look after you and that was about it" Caroline went quiet and girl just shrugged

"Mind you, He's never done anything like this before. So whatever you've done, be thankful that you did it. How long have you know him then?" her eyes were on the ground, _whatever you've done_, Caroline thought back, she couldn't think of anything that she had done for Klaus, no reason why he would need to repay her

"I've only met him once and only recently have I been receiving letters from him" Rebeka gave a sweet laugh, that made Caroline want to laugh with her but she couldn't, it was information overload and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to hear what Rebeka had to say about her brother

"Letter? Well, that's a joke; Klaus has never been into literature or writing for that matter. My, he must really like you. And you say you've only met once, just the once?" she shook her head "If I were you, I would run for the hills, if somebody was that into me. Its borderline stalker, I'd say. But don't worry, Klaus is a good man, he'll take care of you. He's focused, once he has an eye on the prize, he always gets what he wants"

They were still standing opposite each other, Caroline scanned her petite face. She looked nothing like Klaus, if she didn't know better, she wouldn't have even realised they were related. Rebeka was now looking out the window, staring down on London

"Beautiful isn't it" she commented before Caroline spoke again

"Should I be scared? He says he's a busy man and yet he has so much time to organise all these things for me"

"He's definitely busy alright, practically famous. The man's known for building some of the greatest architecture in the world. You're lucky to have seen him once, I guess, he rarely gets out. Caught up in that office 24/7, I barely see him and I'm his sister" Rebeka gave a sweet smile "but to answer your question hun, no you shouldn't be scared. My brother must have some big plans for you and him. You mark my words, you'll meet soon but for now, just enjoy the ride"

Caroline was in deep thought; she wasn't sure what to make of what she heard. She didn't know Rebeka, why would she be so open with a stranger? They began walking again, down the long walkway. The crowd had begun to cease and the air was started to get an icy chill

"We better get going" smiled Rebeka once more, as she guided Caroline down the stairs and towards to exit.

They reached the other end of the bridge in record time. It was still bright outside considering how late it now was. Rebeka unexpectedly gave Caroline a hug as she spoke in her ear

"I hope to see you soon" just as Caroline began to walk away, Rebeka shouted her name once more "Oh and this is for you". She had another envelope in her hands; this one had small little rose vines covering the top half of the thin piece of paper.

Rebeka smiled that familiar smile that Caroline was growing ever fond of before turning and walking back in the direction they came. Now that she was alone, it seemed the perfect moment to indulge in another one of Klaus's letters.

She looked down at the paper in that laid amongst her fingers. She wondered how just a petty thing could make her so happy. How the letters looked like they belonged in her hands, how they became a part of her day to day life. With her close encounters with him during the course of her challenge made her even more eager to find out what the contents of the letter would read.

Caroline thought about how long Rebeka had held that letter, was it before they met or during. She imagined Rebeka sneaking off to see her brother, maybe sharing a hug or two before he gave her the letter to keep safe in her pocket. It gave her a shiver, thinking how close she was to Klaus and yet how far she was from seeing him face to face. No smoke and mirrors, just two people in a cafe maybe, talking over a simple drink.

"_Caroline, I slipped up. You see, I set out on a mission to challenge myself as well as you love, to see if I was truly capable of doing anything I wanted. It turns out I am, but I never thought that through all this, I would actually grow fond of you. Thing is, love. I fancy you. Maybe you knew that or maybe you had your suspicions but when I saw your galloping off on that out of control horse, it struck me. I don't want to lose you. I realise it may be hard to hear, considering we have never formally met since that day but I can't stay away from you anymore. I don't know what to do. I shall think about everything tonight, think about you, think about us...wait for a sign. But always remember love, what happens in London, stays in London. Klaus"_

Thousands of questions buzzed around her head, she was confused as he was. What did any of this mean, was it love or lust? Now as she strolled back to her car, she thought of the words in his letter, words of honesty and words of fondness. Caroline didn't know what to make of the whole situation, she had to admit she was feeling the same but she didn't know how to make that known to him.

She couldn't write him a letter and mysteriously present it to him; she didn't know where he was for starters. He was always one step ahead of her. She expected another letter lying alone on her mat outside her doorstep when she got home but there was nothing. She hoped that she would hear from him soon, whether it was another letter or in person.

What would she do if they met in person? She feared if he met her in person, he wouldn't like her, that she wouldn't be the girl he thought she was. She visualised that smiling face she swore she saw on the bridge, he looked truly happy to see her.

Every person she met on her challenges; told her good things, promising things about him. She wanted to trust their words as much as she trusted Klaus. She learnt a lot about him today from his sister which she was truly grateful for. She didn't expect openness from Rebeka as well as such honesty.

Caroline had kept every letter that she had ever received from Klaus; she placed the most recent one in her shoe box along with the others. They all looked the same, yet in some small way each one was different and unique. Whether it was the way the script writing slanted from one way to another or the way his words formed a different picture or emotion each time.

She carefully placed that black shoe box back on top of her bedroom wardrobe, standing on her tiptoes making sure it was out of sight. These letters were private to her and she wanted to keep them that way.

Bar-ing

Bar-ing

Rummaging through her bag, she searched for her phone before it rang off. Passing her cosmetics and her purse but still being unable to find the incessant ringing. She tipped her bag upside down, letting all its contents fall to the ground with a soft thud, she found it and answered

"Hello?" the phone was silent but she knew someone was there, she could hear them breathing. Pulling the phone away from her ear to look at the ID and only seeing 'Unknown' on her screen

"Hello?" she repeated again hoping for some kind of response from the caller. They seemed hesitant to answer, unsure what to say to her

"Caroline...I...just look outside your door, please" that British accent was gone after his last word and he didn't even give her a chance to reply. Why did he keep doing this, he wanted to talk to her, he says he can't stay anyway from her but when he gets a chance to see her or speaks to her he buckles. She took a deep sigh, and to think he had her number all this time and yet still decided to leave messages instead.

If she was being honest, she preferred the letters; there was an aspect of romance and mystery which her life desperately needed. Doing as she was told, she reached her door. Her hand grasped the handle, unsure whether she wanted to open the door or not. Eventually submitting to curiosity she opened the door.

There on her mat was another DVD, there was no message, no gift, just the DVD left there on its own, looking out of place there on her mat. She kneeled picking it up; it had a shiny silver casing. It was one of those reflective screens that meant you couldn't see inside but you could see out. She looked at her reflection in the cover and wondered if Klaus looked at his reflection before he laid it on her doorstep.

She turned on her TV and popped the disc inside, as she sat and waited for it to load. She grabbed a drink from her kitchen before hurrying back to her sofa; it seemed like ages until the disc played. She swirled her red juice around in the cup, watching as it flew around the rims, her head bolted when she heard his voice

"Alright, love"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	6. Sit Tight and Listen

**I am so sorry this has take so long to update, I kind of broke my laptop and was unable to upload this, as soon as I got it back, I made sure I uploaded it for you guys. Please continue to Review, Favourite and Follow (: I'm loving what you guys have had to say so far, extremely helpful! :P**

**Chapter 6**

Caroline looked at this familiar man staring back at her through the screen. It was like he was really in the room with her; she tried to imagine what it would really be like to be sitting face to face with Klaus. She smiled at the thought as she continued to watch as he smiled too, as though he could see her

"I thought it's about time I spoke to you in person, instead of through letters. You see, love, I've always tried to talk to you through my letters but it's never the same, is it? You don't know how I would say, and you may interrupt it differently than I would have liked. So I figured it was the right time to talk to you" she watched as his eyes focused down like he was looking at something important in his hands. Caroline of course could only see from his shoulders upwards, he could have been in his underwear and she'd be none the wiser. But he looked casual but smart at the same time, in his light blue polo shirt that had a little K on the left hand breast pocket

"You know how I feel about you, and I suppose you're wondering why. This is my time to share my side of the story, love. Sit tight and listen in" Caroline closed her eyes and visualised the story in her mind, as his words narrated what happened

*Flashback to the time just after Caroline and Klaus met at Buckingham Palace"

"It was nice talking to you, Caroline. Could I get your number?" there was a slight pause "you know, so we could possible meet up again if you're still in London, you never know, I could show you around or maybe I'll visit you in that Academy that you're so fond of"

"I'd like that" He watched as she took his phone and entered her number with her dainty fingers before passing the phone back to him. Klaus smiled and gave a sweet nod before departing. He walked a few paces before he turned and looked over his shoulder. She stood there so sweetly looking at the Palace gates in awe.

He didn't know much about this girl but he had that gut feeling telling him that they'd meet again. She was gorgeous, her blonde curls bounced as she walked alongside him, her skin radiating, her perfect image was imprinted in his mind. As he began to walk away and get on his helicopter, all he could think about was her. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, he sighed, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Sir, why are you smiling?" his attention was brought back to Oscar, his body guard. He looked from his neatly polished black shoes, to his thick black jacket, until his reached his sunglasses, covering half his face

"No reason Oscar Buddy"

"It's the girl isn't it? I saw the way you looked at her, sir. She was something" Klaus's attention was diverted from watching the buildings below him getting smaller to staring at his bodyguard

"Hey, I told you, no looking" he smiled "but I have to agree she truly is amazing. I took a chance really, as I looked down over London, I saw this confused out of place girl, standing there. It was like she was put there for me. I just had to help her" he continued looking back out through the window "Someday, I will make sure I find her again, however long it takes. I will see her" he turned to Oscar as he laid a hand on his thigh

"And Oscar, if I don't do that, Kill me" he winked and Oscar nodded as they both smiled at each other and enjoyed the ride. The silence was broken by a phone call

"So who wants me now Osc?"

"The Queen"

It was months before, Klaus had anytime to himself. The Queen had asked him, personally, to track down a terrorist squad that was allegedly somewhere in London which took ages before they actually found where they were hiding. It was a successful mission and Klaus was knighted 'Sir' for saving London. But as far as anyone was concerned, he was on a top secret 'Architectural' project that no one was allowed to know about. It wasn't like he was telling a lie, he was interested in Architecture and he did design a few of London's buildings. Frankly, he was famous for those few buildings, so when people saw him with a bodyguard, they thought nothing of it. It all worked to his advantage really, he was lucky.

Klaus had been working for the Secret Services for almost 10 years and now was the time he wanted to stop. What he saw over the years was enough to hurt him for life, he had enough money now, he was practically a Billionaire but all the money in the world wasn't enough to even convince him to stay in the services. He made his decision he was out.

By even talking to Caroline, he had already sent out a message to the universe that he was done, he was ready to settle down. Have a romance with a girl or even have a family. Rule number one in the secret services, was by no circumstances was an agent to get a girlfriend or wife, or anything other kind of partner possible, as it was a distraction, people could use that as a weakness against them. Klaus knew that and understood it, for the 10 years he didn't even go close to a woman; he didn't dare put someone he loved in that kind of danger. It served him well, he became the best agent in the country and he knew they would be sad to lose him.

He dreamed of actually carrying on with his Architecture, making it a full time occupation. Maybe even take on drawing and pursue a completely different route, all these things past through his mind, as well as the thought of having a wife.

Through everything, he wondered whether Caroline thought about him, whether he appeared in her mind as much as she appeared in his. The thought of her made him ready, ready to retire. And just like that he gave in his week's notice; it was that day that he decided to write to her for the first time. Unfortunately, his boss told him he was on standby, so in theory he wasn't retired just 'momentarily' not needed. It was better than nothing; they didn't want to lose such a 'vital agent'. But at least he had time to think, time to plan on his next move.

He remembered their last conversation like it was yesterday, he found that Academy that she spoke about and sent her a parcel. From that day, his life was different and he was sure, hers was too. He didn't know what made him do it but when she said she needed more excitement in her life, he just wanted to be a part of it, a part of her life. With all his contacts in the world, he could do just about anything.

He felt like he knew her, like they were already a couple. He didn't want to frighten her, so he started slowly, he didn't want to come on too strong. But as time went by, Klaus became more attached to Caroline, yes he liked her but he never thought they would have such a connection without meeting more than just the once. Maybe they knew each other before, in another life? Maybe they were already married with kids before? He liked the idea of that.

He didn't want to just meet up with her and have dinner like any other normal couple; he wanted to make sure she was ready. Ready for his lifestyle, he tracked down everything about her, what she liked, what she did. He needed to know that if they had to call him back into the secret services, she was ready to face the danger and risk.

Klaus thought that it was just a kind gesture, an excuse to talk to her and watch her. But in reality he knew it was because he was testing her. His life was about weighing people up and seeing what they were really like. He gave her challenges to make sure that she was what he thought she was, he could cope with a two faced girl, who was nice to his face but nasty to his back.

As well as all that, he had to convince himself that she was the one that he wasn't wasting his precious time, chasing a girl that in fact wasn't worth it. He feared for her, the fact that he was still on standby scared him, what if they called him in on a top secret mission. He'd have to tell Caroline; he didn't want to get a girly girl that wasn't up for the dangerous life he lead. He needed to be sure, that she could take it.

To start with he wasn't convinced she could do it, she lead a simple life, the same routine day in day out. There was no danger or risk, she was more cautious and a free spirit. And it worried him. But she proved all his fears wrong, she showed him she could take the risk. It made him smile as he watched as her confidence grew the more challenges she did. Not letting him see her was torture, he watched her but knowing that she didn't know he was there upset him. So eventually, he began appearing, slowly so that she had the chance to see him or to just know that he was around. It worked, he could see the way she smiled and was exhilarated with knowing that he was close by.

She had successfully completed four different challenges, some smaller than others. He smiled at the thought of her skydiving; he wished he was there with a camera to remember that moment forever. It was time for challenge number five, and he figured she had to complete the test of meeting him. He smiled as he was standing outside her door, looking down in the reflection of that shiny DVD cover, before sending a kiss and leaving it on her door mat.

*Back to the present*

"And now love, the moment I know you've been waiting for, Challenge five, time for us to formally meet. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7pm, formal dress please love. Can't wait to see you, remember what happens in London, stays in London" she watched as he smiled his dimple smile before the screen went dark. She laid her head softly on the sofa, putting her legs up so that now she was full length. Closing her eyes she repeated those words

_time for us to formally meet_

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	7. Is This a Date?

**I decided to split this chapter into two, it was over 3,000 words. Now that's a lot to take in, Don't worry, I'll post the other chapter as well, so in theory you'll still be reading 3,000 words but it won't feel like it. Yes, I'm strange like that, but anyways thank you for all the support I've had so far, please continue to review, follow, favourite. I love hearing what you think, I will try and answer any questions you have either in the next chapter or I'll message you. Thanks again! (:**

**Chapter 7**

Her alarm chimed at 8am, but Caroline was already awake. She'd been awake for a few hours now, unable to sleep any longer. She couldn't contain her excitement, meeting Klaus was what she had always dreamed of and now today was the day that he dreams actually came true. The words he said on that DVD span round and round in her head, she over analysed every word, trying to find sense. She was well known for 'over analysing' a situation but in this case, she deemed it perfectably acceptable.

It was exactly eleven hours and thirty minutes until he would pick her up; it definitely wasn't enough time for her to decide what to wear. Her hands swept over her clothes in her wardrobes, looking from skirts to dresses, shorts to trousers but nothing looked right. It wasn't _perfect. _Almost ten outfits later, Caroline finally found something that looked half decent, compared to what else she found in her house.

It was a sheer blue long sleeved blouse, tucked into a small black pencil skirt. She paired it with a long silver heart chain and silver bangles to match. It took her a while before she actually decided whether or not to wear tights or to go without but eventually she chose without, it went better that way especially when she wore her black peep toe heels.

Caroline glanced at herself in her full length mirror as she tilted her head from side to side; trying to make sure she got the full angle of her appearance. At the moment, her hair was straight from the day before, so she took out her curling iron to give back those curls that she was so fond of. She wrapped her blonde hair tightly around the iron, holding it for three seconds before taking another strand.

She took this opportunity to think, just take the time out of her busy morning and just sit and think. She thought about all the exciting things that had happened so far, thanks to Klaus. How he made her take the risk and do things that she would never even consider doing on her own accord.

She took in a deep breath, smelling the fresh air around her. It was like she was breathing in new air, like she was on her way to a new start. Her nose started to wrinkled as she began to smell a rusty sooty smell emerging around her; she even began to see smoke as her mind brought her back to the present. She screamed as she realised she had burned a strand of her hair.

She dropped the curling iron on the floor "Shit" she whispered as she ran to the switch to turn it off. This long darkened strand was hanging in front of her eyes, taunting her with what she just did. If she wasn't so shocked, she may have fainted. As she got over the shock she began to panic, how the hell was she going to cover that up?

It wasn't like a stubborn pimple that could just be disguised with foundation or over plucked eyebrow that could be redrawn in. It was as though she had brunette hair, it wouldn't be as bad if she had dark hair but instead she had the blondest hair that was known to man. Thanks Mum, she thought to herself.

Her fingers sped away as she began to Google information on her phone about how to treat burnt hair, but no success. Surely, she wasn't the only one who burns their hair? She tried to conceal it, throwing her another hair over it, colouring it in with chalk, she even considered cutting it out. After all, it was only half way down the strand

"Shit" she repeated as she sat on her bed, staring down at this hair. It was now five hours, until Klaus would fetch her and here, she was tackling her 'bad hair' day. Even that was an understatement, she wanted to scream.

She sighed, there had to be a way round it, she smiled as she plaited the strand and clipped it. Caroline had to admit, it looks ridiculous but hopefully Klaus will act like most men and be completely unobservant. There was nothing she could do now, she turned on her curling iron once more and began where she left off.

* * *

"Outfit, Done, Hair, Done, Makeup, Done" she spoke to herself as she checked off all the things on her list. It was time. Exactly 7am. She spent most the day, cleaning up the mess she left from trying on clothes. She had everything sprung across her bedroom floor; it definitely wasn't how Caroline liked it.

Looking in the mirror one last time, she glared at that brunette reminder plaited neatly along her blonde locks. She rolled her eyes, before she heard the door bell ring

"Breathe Caroline" she whispered, taking in deep breath, as she clasped the door handle. She pressed her lips together, evenly spreading her lip gloss before she dared to open the door

"Hi, I'm –"she looked over to see open air, before she felt a tug on her skirt. It was a little boy standing there looking very lost at her doorway "Yes? Can I help you?" she smiled, at this small ginger kid staring up at her

"Erm...My ball"

"You're ball?"

"It's in your garden. Can I go get it please?" Caroline's frowned ceased as she nodded, letting the boy wander into her household. She took one last look around before she closed the door.

Before she could even blinked, the little boy was back again, this time with his ball and without a thank you, he ran back out. She was surprised that he managed to know where to go so quickly, not that her house was a maze but she had never seen this boy before, well she thought she hadn't.

"Charming" sighed Caroline, taking a sip out of her glass of wine. She looked at her watch, 7:05pm. _Please don't stand me up_ thought Caroline as she hovered by her door, and as if he heard her, the door bell rung again

Opening the door, quicker this time than before and there he was. All dashing in his black and white suit and charming dimpled smile. When she looked at him, she couldn't help but share that smile with him

"Hi" he said softly, still not breaking their eye contact. It was like the world had stopped turning, she had waited so long to see him and now that she wasn't she wanted to pinch herself. Was he this handsome when she saw him at Buckingham Palace? She thought to herself, still smiling at him like a fool. She knew he was good looking, she had a reminder of that everytime she played his DVD but seeing him in real life, seemed somehow different, he was different.

"Hi"

"Oh these are for you?" he handed her the beautiful bouquet of flowers, which she never noticed before. There was a mixture of blues and purples, ironically matching the colours of her outfit. If she didn't know better she would have thought, he planned it. Maybe he was watching her.

She remembered her hair and flinched, _I hope not_ she thought as she linked her arm in his

"You look dashing, love"

"Oh this old thing? It's nothing, I just threw it on in the last minute" he chuckled, as if he knew that wasn't the case

"You don't look so bad yourself" she overlooked his suit, it was all black with a clean white shirt and a small black bowtie. It seemed quite an old fashion suit considering how _modern_ he claimed he was

"Just something I threw together" he winked, mocking her previous comment "After you my lady" Klaus gave a gentleman bow as he opened the door to a large white limousine. Caroline was so wrapped up in staring at Klaus that she never even realised what she was walking towards.

"Are you being serious?" she was gobsmacked, never in her life had she been in a limo, and her first time would be with Klaus. She looked at his face as he began to grin at her. Why was he always smiling? She thought, not that she was complaining, he looked at his best when he was smiling

"Oh my apologies. Would you rather sit on the roof?" she rolled her eyes, as she ducked her head and sat inside. She tried to take it all in, it had simple lights around the corners and a little sliding glass window that connected the passengers to the driver. There was soft music playing quietly in the background. She slid along the black leather seats as Klaus handed her a tall glass of champagne

"To...formally meeting" he winked

"To formally meeting" as they clinked glasses, she stared through the tinted windows at London at night. It truly was magnificent. She would probably remember this moment for the rest of her life, Klaus really did know how to make an impression

"I never did ask you, how was the Tower Bridge? I personally haven't had the pleasure of being up there but my sister tells me it is definitely worth the visit"

"Why didn't you come with me then?" her attention was now on his

"Well, I didn't want you to feel like I'm imposing or anything. I wanted you to enjoy yourself"

"I would have preferred it, if you were there" the limo was silent for a while as it began to slow. He was practically glowing inside, even before they met, she wanted to be with him. It made he happy to know that they had that kind of bond from the very beginning and that he wasn't the only one that felt it.

"We're here" he softly touched her hand, as he opened his door and left the limo. Just as she was about to do the same, her door flung open with a happy Klaus staring down at her. He held out his hand, as she placed hers in his as she 'gracefully' left the limo.

It was quaint little restaurant, that Caroline had never come across before. It didn't seem that far away from her house, so she was surprised that she had never seen it before. They walked in to see a friendly gentlemen standing there looking very smart in his uniform. He smiled at them

"Welcome to Al Le Cart"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	8. Reality Hits

**Here's Part Two (:**

**Chapter 8**

"Reservation under Klaus, Please" she watched as the waiter's eyes widened, as if in recognition of whom he was. She knew he was a famous figure, well she knew was more than just that but she didn't actually consider how big of a famous figure he was. It was strange though, as she never would have pinned him down as a famous icon, he didn't wear flashy clothes; he didn't try to boast, he was simple. It was like he was trying to blend in with society.

"Oh yeah, here it is, this way Sir" .

Almost every eye in the restaurant was on them, she felt uncomfortable under with all the attention. They sat a quiet table for two near the middle of the restaurant. Klaus pulled her chair out for her as she sat down. She could definitely get used to the gentlemen like attitude he had. It was sweet, many men nowadays had lost these manners instead they were only interested in one thing. It was endearing to know that men like him still existed in the world.

They sat in silence for a while as they stared at the menus; it wasn't quite how Caroline imagined it would be. Even though, they shared quiet moments, it somehow didn't feel as awkward as she would have thought. Yes, for a passerby, it may have seemed a bit strange for two people to be sitting in silence, but it felt more like two people that knew each other so well, that the silence didn't matter.

"You made a real impression on Rebeka, love. I don't know what you said to her but something made her like you. I'm not surprised that she took such a liking to you, I know anyone would. But as a warning, if you see her again, she 'really' likes you, maybe more so than I do...I mean" his eyes focused back onto the menu, as if searching for some help from its clean pages

"I'm already messing up, it's not the first impression I wanted to give you. I'm just, well nervous in your presence" She gave a sweet smile, as she place her hand over his

" You don't have to be nervous around me, just be yourself. Breathe and relax, we practically know each other anyways, think we're past the awkward first dates" she watched as his body loosened up a little bit, as he gave a laugh, very similar to his sister's

"Tell me, what drew you to me? I've always wondered, why me?" she could see his tiny dimples emerging in each cheek like he was remembering a sweet memory. She figured she would start with the questions, she was normally the one being quizzed, now it was his turn. It wasn't long before their eyes met again

"It was just the way you looked so lost, yet somehow you belonged. It intrigued me, the way you seemed to just blend but stand out at the same. I'm probably making no sense right now" he chuckled "Do you see what you do to me?" he looked at her sitting so beautifully across from him, how her eyes sparkled in the light and how her cheek bones glistened as she smiled

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, I like what you do to me. Did you not feel frightened when a complete stranger started practically controlling your life? Did you not feel wary of me?" It was like there was no one else in the room, except him and her. His mind dimmed out every other man or woman that dared to look over. He saw the way they looked at her as they walked into the restaurant.

Their eyes wanted to know who this beautiful woman was on his arm. He knew that at that very moment, Men envied him and Woman idolised her

"I guess, that would have been the natural reaction to our situation but in reality, no. I didn't feel at all wary of you, it just felt almost normal. It was like you were a good friend that I had known for years, not a few days. In a way, it was a bit strange when I think about it now, anyone else would have called the police"

"I'm glad you didn't, I may have been charge for being a stalker"

"Well you kinda are" they both laughed, which broke the ice a little bit. The waiter had come and taken their orders, Caroline ordered the salmon and Klaus the steak. She thought about how their orders reflected who they were, and wondered whether she was over analysing once again. She didn't feel like any of this was real, sitting opposite Klaus. She was starting to think he wasn't real, but here he was being as charming as always. He leaned over, tucking a stray hair behind her ear; she could feel his eyes staring at that plait. She could practically hear his questioning thoughts

"I – I was trying something new out" her cheeks began to blush as he moved his hand away and smile

"Have I ever told you I have a thing for blondes?"

"No but I could have guessed" a waitress came by serving Caroline first, then Klaus. Her eyes hovered over his chest, trying to use her x-ray vision to see his abs, which Caroline could have guessed he most definitely had

"Can I get you anything else?" the brown haired lady fluttered her eyelashes at him, but he wasn't paying attention, just staring straight at Caroline

"No thank you"

"Are you sure? Could I get you a drink or anything?" he smiled at Caroline, as he shook his head. The waitress didn't seem to realise his obviously disinterest in her, as she continue grinning like a Cheshire cat "Well, if you need anything, just shout" Caroline could have swore the lady scowled at her before she left the table. She watched as her hips swayed side to side as she neared the next table

Klaus watched as obvious jealousy came over Caroline, the way she looked after that girl, watching her every move like a predator. It made him smile, the whole time his eyes never left her. He looked as she looked from the waitress back to him, how she was probably thinking that he liked this girl. "I only have eyes for you" he said, trying to draw her attention back to him. How could she think that a petty waitress had anything over her, she was so much better than half the people in the restaurant, maybe even better than all of them

"Sorry, did you see the way she was looking at you? Like you were a piece of meat she could chew on" Caroline frowned as her eyes drifted back to the waitress "Pathetic" she mumbled under her breath but not silent enough that Klaus didn't hear it. He began to muffle a laugh, as he continued eating the rest of his food. She's remarkable, he thought to himself as he played with the peas, rolling them around his plate like a child

"So why Architecture?"

"I've always loved drawing and sketching, practically anything. Architecture just seemed to be my calling, I loved the way the pencil felt on the paper the first time I designed my first building. It just felt like it belonged there, you know?"

"That's how I feel when I write. When I do my literature, I feel like this is where I am meant to be"

"Maybe we're more similar than I thought"

* * *

He could hear the piano playing in the background, a soft classical piece that sounded familiar yet he had no idea what it was. People came and went, but they never noticed them. The night went by so quickly and before they knew it, it was already Midnight. He could see how the restaurant staff we're looking at them, unsure whether to tell them they had to leave, afraid of whom he was and the power he held. It was a while before they decided to leave them to it. They talked about themselves, what they liked, who they're first kiss was, just random things that they were each curious to find out.

Stuff like that couldn't be found on a database, what he did find on Caroline was all the basic stuff. Her fears, her medical details, house address, all the stuff that he really wasn't that interested in. Having the time to sit and talk to Caroline in person, he started to learn things about her that he would have never imagined he would. Like the fact that when she was younger, she spent the first week of school with a bald patch from where some chewing gum had gotten stuck or how she had always wanted to fly a kite but never got the chance.

It was fascinating listening her verbal babble, the way she expressed herself was so different to anyone he had ever known. Eventually, the staff had to kick them out, it was closing time. They never noticed how empty the restaurant now was, even the lights had dimmed and the chairs were stacked. They were so in tune with each other they forgot about everything else.

They walked arm in arm out of the restaurant, the moon was out and the skies were dark. He didn't know where the time went. She was about to get into the limo that was waiting for them but Klaus stopped her

"Let's take a walk" he smiled as they continued down the high street. He could see her shiver at the cold night breeze and offered her his jacket. He placed them over her shoulders as she tucked her arms inside. They stopped by a bridge that over looked a small river below. The moon was reflected in the waters, and if he looked carefully into her eyes, he could see it there as well

"Was it a lot?" she was now looking at him, with that same curiosity that he saw earlier. She looked so concerned, like there was something that was bothering her, but he just didn't know what.

"Was what a lot?"

"Well, everything? The sky diving, the horse riding, the meal, it must have cost you an awesome lot of money"

"It was money well spent, it hasn't made much difference to me" he could see her eyes frost over a little bit, as she looked back to the water "did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just. All my life, my family and I, have struggled to make ends meet, it's not until recently that we've almost managed to keep stable lives. You clearly have a lot of money and you're just wasting it on people like me. I'm just not used to it that's all"

"But I'm not wasting it, you're worth every penny"

"Well so are the people dying of starvation in Africa" she said bluntly, breaking the atmosphere that was going so well for them "I'm sorry" she said as she reached the jacket around her shoulders and handed it back to him "It's late, I better get home" Klaus nodded, a little hurt as he put his jacket back on. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy all the things he did for her, it's just as she sat there listening to him. When the waiter asked for the bill, he handed over his credit card, and it just struck her. The idea that, this was costing money, nothing in this world was free she knew that but when the things happened she never realised or even thought about the money.

They got back into the limo and he took her all the way home, the car journey lost that mysterious it had on the way to the restaurant. The mood was different now. He admired her selfless attitude, he respected that, but she must know that what he did, he had to do, to prove that she was the one. So that he could test that she would be safe with him. She had to know that, he was sure he made that clear in his video, or maybe he didn't.

He walked her to her door; he dreamt so much for just kissing her at her doorstep but now truly wasn't the right moment. He leant in a kissed her lightly on the cheek instead. Her cheeks was warm under his lips, he saw her standing there very innocently. He wanted so much to kiss her, but it just right, he couldn't do it

"Goodnight. I'm sorry if I upset you and ruined you're night. You must know, that I really did enjoy your company, and would really like to see you again. I hope my words, hasn't stopped that from happening"

"No, believe me, I want to see you again. I enjoyed tonight, thank you"

"What you said earlier, I completely understand I –"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing, honestly. It's been a long day, I didn't mean to be so blunt with you, you just caught me a bit off guard" they share a sweet smile as she opened her door "Goodnight" she said again before she slowly shut door on him and he could no longer see her face.

What went wrong? He thought as he began walking away back to the limo, but this time he sat in the front next to Oscar who had been driving the whole night. He promised that he wouldn't say a word to ruin anything, but he had to be thankful to Oscar. He did stay outside that restaurant for a good five hours while they were busy chatting.

"You alright Sir?" he said concerned as his boss, sat quietly next to him, as though he was in deep thought. It was as though, something was wrong, something was really upsetting him.

"I don't understand, it went so well, just so wrong. She was upset that I wanted to challenge her, is that not what she asked for?" he didn't want the night to end like this, it just couldn't. He had waited so long to see her and this was the way it ended, he frowned at Oscar as he spoke,

"I'll be right back"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	9. Star Crossed Lovers

**Hope you're enjoying it so far. Please continue to review, follow, favourite (: **

**Chapter 9**

He paced up to the door, he got there faster than he thought possible, but now he was there the nerves began coming again. He regretted not planning some kind of speech before he got out the car, as now he didn't know what he was going to say. He knew once he saw her face, he would start fumbling his words and she wouldn't get the message he was trying to give her. This was why he wrote letters instead, he knew that now. He thought about writing a letter there and then on the doorstep but thought better of it.

He had to be the bigger man and speak to her. She was just a normal human being after all, she wouldn't bite him. But it wasn't that he was afraid of, he was afraid of saying the wrong thing and losing her forever. The night went so perfectly to begin with, they talked, they laughed; he didn't know what went wrong. It wasn't until the last minute that all hell broke loose. Klaus understood, the money and all the luxuries must have been overwhelming but at the time she never complained. If she did, he would have just stopped straight away and maybe they would have met sooner. But he assumed she understood why he was doing all this, he explained it in his DVD and yet she seemed offended.

Thinking about all these things was making him more anxious then he was when he had nothing to say. He stood there for a moment, hoping that his mouth wouldn't fail him. Taking in a deep breath; he pressed her doorbell.

* * *

Caroline knew she was wrong to shout at him like that, he meant well. She knew completely why he needed to challenge her; she knew that he was making sure that she could cope with his lifestyle. Truth is the money did bother her but not as much as the idea of dating a man in the Secret service. She had to admit all these dangerous and risky challenges were helping her, she felt more confident in herself but she was nowhere near ready to defend herself from killers. She was too young to die, she didn't want this lifestyle. She didn't want to have to hide away from people, and live life as a lie. She wanted to be normal.

She did like Klaus though; he was more than she could ever dream of. It's hard to find men like him and she did want to see him again, she wanted to be with him. But it was his baggage that scared her. She had been analysing the pros and cons since he left her at the doorstep. Caroline had been avoiding the temptation to look outside the window to see if he was coming back but she knew he would be long gone by now.

She upset him; she wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see her again. She was just plain rude. He did all those things for her, to show her that he appreciated her and she just hit him in the face. The ice cream was out, as she began spooning her way down the tub. Every mouthful was a sweet reminder that everything was going to be okay but soon enough that mouthful would disappear and she would have to keep stuffing her mouth to feel even a moment of happiness.

She messed up. That was it; there was no other way round it. Her eyes were blurring over as she just stared at the chocolate frozen mess, so this was what her life now resulted to. She had to admit, all those challenges, made her excited to start a new day. It made her happy, to be doing things. But now that was all gone, she missed her chance. If she saw him again, she would say sorry a hundred times and admit that she loved him. Her heart stopped, 'love' she loved him.

She knew now that he wasn't worth losing, the way he made her feel, she wanted to be with him. It was as if reality finally hit her, as long as she was with him, all the baggage he had wouldn't matter. They would help each other. She was ready.

Ring

Ring

The door bell rung, Caroline had lost all faith that it was anyone important. It didn't even bother her that she had chocolate all round her mouth and was wearing her old tracksuit bottoms and a vest. Whoever it was, she didn't care that she looked like a tramp, she didn't care what they might think when they saw her, she was miserable; she wanted people to know that. Bringing her ice cream with her; she continued shovelling it into her mouth as she opened the door

"What'd you want?" she said, still trying to rake the chocolate from the sides of the tub. There was no answer for a while, so she looked up

"Klaus!" her eyes widened, then she remembered what she looked like. _Shit _she thought to herself, she knew he definitely didn't want her now. He was just looking at her eyes, as she began to wipe the chocolate off her mouth the best she could. She laid the ice cream on the porch table

"Caroline, you didn't let me finish what I wanted to say earlier. I want to apologise -"

"No, Klaus, I should be the one apologising. I was so wrong to act like I did. I made it seem like that tonight meant nothing to me, but the truth is, it meant more than anything. Seeing you and being with you was all I've ever wanted. It was amazing, I want to thank you. I was just a bit spooked about what would happen afterwards, you know with your life and everything. How would I fit into it, it just scared me. But I'm so sorry and I completely understand if you never want to see me again, I know I was rude and well I would –"

before she could rush into saying anything else, his lips were pounding down on hers. Who said British men can't kiss, because man can they kiss, thought Caroline as she continued wrapping her arms around his neck. As soon as she starting getting into the kiss, he pulled away and smiled.

"Now, maybe I can actually get a word in" he chuckled as she gave a dreamy nod "Don't worry about fitting into my lifestyle love, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I was worried that maybe you didn't feel the same way about me. If the money is a problem, I'll give it all away to charity anything, just to have you in my life is more than enough. I thought it was you who wouldn't want to see me again. I thought I upset you so much that you hated me" there was silence for a while, as Klaus searched her face for a reply "Please, Say something"

"Kiss me again" he began to chuckle

"Were you listening to anything I just said?"

"Yes of course I was. Truth is, I love you" they both stood staring at each other. Caroline was shocked she was able to say it to his face and Klaus was surprised to hear her say the words he longed so much to hear

"I love you too, Caroline"

"Do you want to come in?" smiled Caroline as she moved out of the doorway, letting Klaus walk by.

* * *

They were both sitting on the sofa. Caroline was wrapped in Klaus's arms, as they snuggled near the roaring fireplace. It was like being in a typical romantic movie; she didn't want the night to end. Her head rested on his shoulder, as his kissed her head gently every so often

"I don't want you to ever leave my side, do you hear me? I'm not letting go" his grip was tightening ever so slightly around her fragile frame, just to prove his point. But Caroline didn't mind she liked being close to him, feeling the warmth of his body radiating onto hers, like they were one person

"I promise, I won't, If I do I give you permission to kill me" he looked down at her

"Well, you know I couldn't do that. If anything happened to you, I'd kill myself" they were sharing such an intimate moment, the most intimate they had ever been. It was weird how two people could bond so much from the start. It was like they were fated to be together and to share this moment that could possibly change their lives

"Like Romeo and Juliet. Star crossed lovers"

"But you're not my Juliet" she broke from his arms and looked at him, he smiled as he continued "You're my Caroline" she smiled as she reverted back to her original spot. They spent the whole night, cuddled up in each other's arms. By the end, they both understood what went wrong and how they both felt about each other. It was surprising how miscommunications could affect everything. She was glad he came back; he reassured her that he never left.

Before they knew it, the sun was rising and it was morning. She awoke to a gentle kiss

"Morning, love" he smiled down at her, as she the word 'morning' struck her, she leapt out of his arms and ran into her bedroom. Moments later she returned back in his arms

"Sorry, morning breath" he rolled his eyes as he welcomed the missing part of him back

"Are you ready for Challenge number six?"

"What, there's more?" she gave an exaggerated sigh, as though she was fed up of all those challenges, but they both knew, she was started to feel lost without them

"Of course, but there's one difference" he winked at her

"I'm coming with you"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	10. I Could Report You for Harrasment

**Sorry, it's taken so long to update. I've been busy lately and haven't had time to write but here it is anyways. Hope you enjoy, please continue to review, favourite and follow! Thanks!**

**Chapter 10**

"So what's challenge number six then?" she questioned, as she began getting them some breakfast. The kitchen was connected the living room, so she was able to have a conversation with him without having to shout at the top of her lungs

"We're going for a little shooting lesson" she was convinced that she heard it wrong. Caroline brought the buttered toast into the living room and sat by him as she handed the plate to him. She was still munching on the bread as she asked him

"Can you say that again? Cause I swear you said shooting lessons" she gave mocked laugh

"I did"

"You what? Just because I know you're in the Secret Service doesn't mean, you can just chuck me in at the deep end" he laughed as he also began chewing on his toast

"I'll be fine don't sweat, love. I'll be with you. It's one of those things, I want to teach you myself"

"Don't make me kill anyone" she looked terrified now, that she wasn't eating anymore. She understood the whole 'defending' herself but wasn't this taking it a bit far. She was coming up with all these excuses in her head but in all honestly, she was just being a coward

"No, love. It'll be a target that you aim at. I'd rather you're not in a situation where you have to kill someone, but if the time comes, I can rest assured that you are prepared" Caroline gave a silent, gulp which actually wasn't that silent as Klaus began to smile again at her "C'mon love, get ready"

* * *

"Put these three fingers around the handle, and this one you rest lightly on the trigger" she had his voice in her ear. Caroline could feel his breath against her neck; he was standing behind her, so close that she was practically resting against him. His arms were over hers, allowing her to mimicked his posture. It definitely was a new experience for her, standing so close to him and of course holding a gun.

She was too busy focusing on him to even consider that reality that Caroline Forbes was holding a gun. A real life, loaded gun. It was like she was in a movie, it reminded of 'Wanted' with Angelina Jolie and James McAvoy. But in this scenario she was James, getting trained to be an assassin, well not quite. Her eyes were struggling to see out of her chucky goggles, but as she squinted she was briefly able to see the target in front of her.

She studied the different circles and how they got smaller as they got closer to the centre. Breathing in and out, she started to become comfortable. She could still hear Klaus talking to hear but she didn't hear what he said. Her heart was racing, she could hear every beat

"Focus on the centre of the target" his hands gripped hers tightly "and Shoot" he pushed down on the trigger as she jolted with the noise but sure enough the bullet hit the centre. She wasn't expected the noise to be as loud as it was but once she got over the initial shock, she found the whole experience exhilarating

"Ready to try it on your own?"

"as ready as I'll ever be"

"That'll girl" he began to back away slowly, giving her some room to move and find her own style "Remember what I told you and shoot when you're ready" she got back into that place where she felt like nothing could stop her. After all, it's only a paper target, she wasn't hurting anyone. There wasn't even a chance the she could hit Klaus as they were standing behind a big grey barrior. Taking in another deep breath, she focused on the target and shot.

He was uncomfortable watching her stand there with a gun firmly gripped in her hands. Klaus didn't like the idea of his fragile Caroline, shooting. He carefully eyed the way her stance was so confident, like she belong there. It gave him some momentarily reassurance that she could defend herself. It was reality that she needed to know how to shoot and she was in safe hands with him. She couldn't get a better teacher but that didn't necessarily mean that he liked what he saw.

The concentration on her face made him tense, he was used to teaching people how to shoot. The Secret Service had given him that responsibility a few times over the years, he had several apprentices, all turned out to be great contributions to the force. This was different though, firstly she was a girl, not being sexist but he always saw them as more vulnerable and shouldn't be in the position where they should ever hold a gun and secondly, it was Caroline. Not any random girl off the street, he had a connection with her. If anything happened to her, if she somehow managed to hurt even one strand on her head, he would be besides himself.

Maybe he was being overprotective, maybe he was underestimating her ability but either way there was no way that he would let anything happen to her. He would protect her whether she liked it or not. The loud bang startled his thoughts as it seemed like the bullet was flying in slow motion, he watched its trail as it neared the target and hit just under where his bullet was. He started open mouthed at her

"How did I do?" she smiled, completely obvious to what she had just done

"You hit the centre" it wasn't impossible to hit the centre but considering it was her first time shooting a gun, it was pretty impressive

"That's good right?"

"Let's put it this way, I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley way" he could see the light in her eyes, knowing that she succeeded "Think that's enough for today, I've seen all I've needed to see"

"No, I want to go again" he was shocked but still nodded, as he watched her get ready to shot again. No one had ever disobeyed him before, they would all go with whatever he said, and here she was this dainty blonde girl who had the courage to say no to him. He liked it. He always admired a girl who had their own mind; he despised those girls that just followed him round like a lost puppy.

Before he met Caroline, they were the only girls he ever knew. It was flattering knowing that these girls admired him but it was tiring years of girls chasing him. He never thought he'd ever say that but since he met Caroline, things started to change. The way he saw the world, the way he re-evaluated his life and most important the way he saw himself.

* * *

It was a few hours later before they left the shooting arena, it was a lot longer than Caroline expected. At first she was dreading the whole experience but after she began to get into it, she began hitting the bull's-eye every time. Klaus bought her lunch like a proper gentleman; it wasn't much just an egg and cress sandwich and a bottle of coke. But after a tiring morning of shooting, she felt like it was just what she needed. She had never really been a person that focused highly on watching weight; she liked to eat healthy so the coke was a bit of a treat. She did her regular exercises to keep fit but lately with all the chaos in her life, she gave up thinking about keep healthy.

She was already slender as it was and the days were jammed packed full of activities from the moment she woke up until the time she went to bed. She was knackered almost every day. Today was the perfect example, she had just been shooting and next Klaus wanted to teach her, self-defence. It sounded easier than it actually was.

He took her to a gym like place; it reminded her of where she used to take gymnastic classes when she was a child. It had the ropes and everything. They both changed into more 'appropriate' clothing, as they stood face to face on a foam mat

"Okay love, I'm gonna show you how to stop an attacker" he half crouched a motioned for her to come at him. She charged as fast as she could and before she knew it her hands were clasped behind her back and he was sitting on top of her. Didn't see that one coming, thought Caroline as she blew a strand of hair out of her face

"You see how I've got your hands stuck now, so you can't move" well done Mr. Obvious thought Caroline as she began to chuckle "this is called the clasp, it's pretty simple. I'll show you" they were back on her feet again, this time he ran at her. She tied her best to get him on the floor, but she just ended on the floor herself

"This is hardly fair" she began to moan "why do I always end up on the floor?" he began to laugh

"Because my love, you are not trying. C'mon, again. Prove to me that you are not a weakling and you could easily take me down" this time she was ready. She stood her ground, and imagined he was some big ferocious bear that she needed to get away from, her life depended on it.

She ran at him and as he tried to grab her, she ducked under his arm, pulling both behind his back. Now she had him where she wanted him, kicking the flesh behind his knee and he dropped to the ground. It was her turn to sit on him.

"Haha gotcha" she smiled. She knew that she wouldn't be up there for long, her weigh wouldn't make any different to him, he probably could easily knock her back off again, which was exactly what he did

"What was that again?" he mocked, as he held her hands about her head and peered down at her

"You know, I could report you for harassment"

"Well someone's a sore loser" he smiled at her, showing her the dimples so loved the most. They both began to laugh as he finally lay down next to her

"You did well love, not many people can tackle me down" he said now looking up at the grey ceiling

"No, you clearly let me win"

"Believe me, I didn't" she wanted to gloat, she could feel it inside her wanting to come out but she had to control her little monster. She didn't want to get a big head. She could see his hand next to hers now, they were inches apart. Should she hold it? Were they at that stage? She debated it for a while until Klaus must have read her mind.

Their hand holding moment was cut short as Klaus's phone began to ring. He smiled as he let her go and answered his phone

"Hello?" she couldn't hear what was being said on the other line, but there was a lot of yes's and of course's from Klaus and the phone call ended when he said

"I'll be right there" he was now on his feet, offering Caroline a hand off the ground

"What was that about?"

"That was the police, my house was broken into"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	11. Welcome to My Life

**This is where the excitement all happens! I never planned to carry on the story this way but an idea stuck me the other day and it just seemed like it was gonna happen at some point so why not now. Hope you enjoy, thank you for all the support so far, please continue to review, favourite and follow!**

**Chapter 11**

"Do you seriously live here? Like this is your house and you live in it?" Klaus chuckled

"Yes Caroline, this is my home" she stared opened mouthed at this mansion of a house that was in front of her. She had only just recently gotten over his car, it was a massive black Bentley and if that wasn't amazing enough he had a car that spoke to him. She was in awe but now she had just stepped out of the Bentley and was stood motionless outside his house.

She thought Buckingham Palace was spectacular; it had nothing over Klaus's. Minus the thousands of police cars parked outside, there was a fountain behind her that was surrounded by neatly cut hedges and small swirl shaped trees around each corner. Below the hedges were rows of flowers, varying from red to blue as they edged each line carefully. The house was surrounded by grass, freshly mowed grass of course. Now looking at the house itself, there were four large beige pillars that went from the ground and met at a large triangle shaped roof top. It was almost ten of her. They were so tall; she felt like a dwarf.

Side by side these pillars were red bricks on either side that had dainty black shutter windows on white frames. There were four on each side, two on top and two on the bottom. Her eyed followed as it stretched out even more; next to these red brick sections of the house was another white balcony like sections that had lace detailing. Caroline stood there for what felt like hours trying to absorb everything in.

She could hear his voice echoing in her mind but she wasn't interested in what he was saying, not when she was faced with heaven

"What?" she said dazed

"Are you coming in?" smiled Klaus now at the double doorways to the house, she was a bit scared to walk in, if this was what the outside looked like what on earth did the inside look like? She nodded as she was so tempted to start taking off her shoes before she entered. She didn't know how to act posh; this was definitely a first for her.

She remembered how in movies a butler would come to door and offer to take their coats off but due to all the chaos going on at the house there wasn't a butler but she wasn't surprised if on regular days, his house was like a scene from the movies

"Do you live here all by yourself?" her mouth was speaking but her mind was miles away, inside was more mind boggling than the outside, it was beautiful beige titles through the centre, behind a large centre floral piece was the wide stair case that branches off into two different directions before meeting again in the middle. It was a ballroom, never mind a hallway

"Well, not exactly. My siblings live here too, and Oscar and the maids obviously"

"M-m-maids?" she shuttered under her breath, he just smiled at her. She might as well just leave while she still could; there was no way she was going to be able to fit in to _this. _A police officer approached them, all dressed in his uniform he stood in front of them holding what looked like a small clipboard

"You the owner?" he asked in a blunt London accent, as Klaus nodded politely. Turns out nothing much was taken, a few expensive bits and bobs, alongside a photo that was apparently beside his but by the way Klaus reacted to it, it was more than just a picture.

"Don't worry sir, you're fully insured so we can cover all that was lost" before Klaus could say anything a familiar blonde walked up to him

"Oh Klaus, I'm so glad you're here that photo you love is...Oh Caroline hello" Caroline said hi back to Rebeka as she continued talking about this photo, the police officer had gone to talk to a constable that was wondering around on the scene. They were baffled how these people managed to get into such a secure house. They're convinced it's an inside job, that or they had a key.

There was only one person Klaus knew to have a key other than his family, he cringed at the thought.

* * *

Once all the police had finally left his property, Klaus took his sister to the side whilst Caroline visited the toilet. He figured she would probably spend the first few minutes lost, so he had plenty of time to have a heart to heart with his little sis

"You know what this means don't you" whispered Klaus, they both had that stern looks on their faces

"They had no right coming in, especially stealing stuff" frowned Rebeka as she looked up to her brother

"They had to make it look realistic, like a real robbery. I know they're only after one thing"

"The photo" they said together

"Does she know what this means for her?"

"No, I haven't told her yet but I will, soon" Rebeka gave her brother a hug, tapping his back ever so slightly

"Be safe" she smiled as she departed once she saw Caroline begin making her way over to them. He didn't know how he would tell her, it was his fault, he shouldn't have kept a stupid photo and now it was too late, they knew

"Love, can I talk to you for a second?" he put his arm around her shoulders as they took a sit in one of the many lounges, this one had white furnishing that covered the whole room

"Is it about the photo?" he nodded, maybe she knew more than he thought " was it of an ex or something I completely understand if it was" he smiled, okay maybe she didn't know as much as he thought. He took her hand in his

"It was a picture of you, love. You know the one I took at dinner, remember?" her face almost relaxed which made him smile "the people who 'robbed' me were from the Secret Service that's the only people I could think that would have a key. They are after you, they must have found out that we're dating and well, I told you how they don't like having any distractions, especially to their top agent"

"What are they going to do to me?"

"I won't let them get to you but we need to get away from here, you can't go home that will be the first place they look. They've matched the name to the face now love. I'm sorry, I have to put you through this but I can't let anything happen to you" she wasn't sure what to think, she knew that he was preparing for such an occasion but she never thought it would actually happen. She doubted he did either, especially not so quickly. Her life was in danger, known assassins were after her, they kill for a living one more person wasn't going to hurt them.

Before she knew it, she was catapulted into the car

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere from here, they know I'll be with you so there probably tracking me as we speak" Caroline gulped, Klaus took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it over her hand

"Don't worry, love. We'll get out of this, trust me" that was the problem, she trusted him maybe too much. They were travelling at the speed of light when Klaus got a call

* * *

"Hello?" he had it on loud speaker, since he was driving. It was a bit too late to hide secrets from Caroline, she was already a part of the biggest secret he had

"We know she knows" that familiar Cockney accent made him bolt

"Leave her out of this, it's me you want not her"

"You see Klaus, we're pretty fair people, we didn't mind you wanting to 'retire' and wanting to settle down with a fancy girl, we get it but a little birdie told me that you let it slip. What is it about the 'secret' services that you don't understand? She knows too much, we can't let her live"

"She won't say anything. She knows less than you think she does, just let her live and you can have me back. I promise I be at you're every beck and call" there was so much tension in the air that even Klaus felt like he needed to open the window

"As tempting as that sound, no can do Klaus. Sorry" and like that the phone was dead. His hand banged the steering wheel so hard that the car shook. This wasn't fair, they had no right nosing about in what he told Caroline and what he didn't. It was his busy if he wanted to tell her about himself, and that was a major part of him that she needed to know

"Klaus its okay let them have me. I'll tell them that I won't tell anyone, I'll promise-"

"No Caroline you don't understand. They're killers, regardless of what you say now, they will still kill you"

"But that's not fair"

"Life isn't fair sometimes. We're just going to have to run and hope they get bored of this sick little game their playing" he sighed

"Welcome to my life"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	12. The Lion's Den

**So happy with all the followers and reviews I've gotten so far, THANK YOU! To show you how much I appreciate this, I've burned my fingers to the ground writing this next chapter as quickly as I could! Please continue to review, favourite and follow! **

**Chapter 12**

They had been travelling for a while now, she didn't know where they were going but Klaus seemed to have an idea. The thought of not having any belongings worried her. How long would they be on the road? Would she ever go back to her house, her home?

"It's not far now" smiled Klaus as he looked at her. Being with him made her happy, she felt like the world had stopped and they were the only two people left. If her life wasn't on the line, she wouldn't have minded being alone with him. Her eyes looked over his muscles that showed in his t-shirt, the way the shadows shaped every curve. As he turned the steering wheel, his muscles would flex a tiny bit that could only be seen if you stare long enough. She wasn't sure if he knew that she was so obviously glaring at his body, I doubt he would complain. It must have been this edge of excitement that made her seem so much more attracted to him

"Not far from where?" he gave a nod motioning to what looked like a five star hotel ahead of them. It was beautiful, as her eyes looked up at the sixteen floors. Caroline focused on the dark coloured plaster surface that covered the whole exterior and wondered what was inside. They walked hand in hand into reception, registering under Mr and Mrs Smith. She thought how cliché that was but just smiled as followed Klaus's lead. The skies were growing darker as the night began to close in on them.

The room was quaint much like the rest of the hotel, any passerby could tell it was expensive but it didn't 'show off' it was simple, like Klaus. Caroline searched the similarities between the room and him. She didn't know why but she started to feel safer just knowing that the room was like Klaus. That it would keep her safe, no matter what

"What do you think, love? It's only temporary but if you don't like it we can –"

"It's perfect" she cut him mid sentence as she sat gently onto the bed and motioned for Klaus to sit next to her, before pulling him into her as her back now touched the bed. It was the first time they had been that close, he hovered over her not letting his weigh crush her fragile frame. Their lips met but only softly, they savoured every moment like it was their last

"Do you promise that we will always be together?" she questioned him now as she pulled away from their kiss. She will still panting slightly trying to regain her breath as she looked into his eyes never breaking contact

"Caroline" he was now sitting upright with his back against the headboard of the bed "I think you already know the answer to that, you know how I feel about you"

"How do you feel about me?" she felt like, in a time like this, she needed to know that all this was worth something, that they were both fighting for the same cause

"You are the apple to my eye, the key to my lock, I want to spend every single second of every single day with you by my side. I would rather die than spend a waking moment without you in my arms" he motioned for her towards him as she laid her head in his lap. He stroked her hair like she was a rare vase that he didn't want to break.

He meant every word he said, spending moments like this with her was opening his eyes to new horizons. She was changing his life and the only way he had to repay her was sacrificing her life. He knew it couldn't carry on like this, it wasn't fair to her. If he loved her, he had to fix this. Her breathing slowed and her eyes became heavy, Klaus knew she had fallen asleep. He moved from under her head as he covered his jacket over her frame, kissing her forehead

"Sleep well, love" he smiled as he took out his pen and paper and began to write his final letter.

* * *

Caroline awoke to the bright lights shining through the open windows. She smiled, thinking that Klaus must have opened the curtains for her. She sat up in bed, his leather jacket laid over her. The sun shone brightly in the sky, making her squint as she stared out the window. She couldn't remember whether the curtains were even drawn in the first place, her mind was still half asleep. She was still in her favourite jeans and floral t-shirt that she started off with. She remembered now that this wasn't a dream she was still living the 'great escape'

"Klaus?" she called as she thought she heard a rustling in the bathroom. He's hiding, she thought as she began walking over, creeping like she was going to pounce at any moment

"Gotcha" she yelled as she flung open the door, but it was empty much like the rest of the room. It was just her. Her eyes spied the white envelope laid across the pillow next to where she was lying. Caroline's mind thought the worse and took a deep breath as she read that same script handwriting she became accustomed to

"Caroline" she opened the letter and started to read

_"Love, I can't do this to you. It kills me to see you lying so peaceful on this bed just to know that when you wake up it could be your last moment alive. It's not fair. I love you too much to even think about putting you in any danger. This is more of a goodbye letter than anything else, I've put some money in your bag, get away from here go back to America. Spend time with your family. I'm turning myself in love, and claiming that you're dead. Don't follow me, Don't try and contact me. I love you. Goodbye. Klaus"_

He did what now? Thought Caroline as she gawked at the letter, however touched she was by the sentiment, there was no way she was letting him go through this alone. It was her fault as much as his, they were in it together. What happened to 'I want to spend every single second of every single day with you by my side?' She crumpled the letter into her jean pocket. Putting on his jacket, she grabbed her bag. Sure enough inside was the money, over a hundred pounds. Who carries around that kind of money? She knew the answer to that as she smiled to herself as she left the hotel room, shutting the door behind her.

She needed help. She didn't know where the secret services were, hence why they are 'secret'. She shivered as her words reminded her of the cockney man on the phone. There was only one person she knew that would help her; all she needed was a location, anything. She had to get there before he turned himself in and it was too late

"Taxi" she yelled as a black taxi stopped outside the hotel, how dare he think that he could just leave her like that? Didn't he know that, that was probably the worst thing he could do to her? She rolled her eyes, idiot, she whispered as she watched the cars drive past the window on the way to Klaus's mansion.

* * *

She didn't know how she remembered how to get there but she got there. All in one piece, she was pretty proud of herself. Of course she didn't know the actually address, she just knew where to turn. In her mind, left was left and right was right. She stood outside the doorway, wondering whether to knock or ring the bell.

It was a lot quieter than when she was there last, and in some ways she preferred it. It seemed more peaceful. Eventually she decided to knock but before long a man opened the door. She hadn't seen him before but she knew he was somehow related to Klaus. With their matching jaw lines and smouldering eyes, she knew she was at the right place

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm erm looking for Rebeka?"

"And you are-"

"Caroline?" Rebeka looked shocked to see her, as she began walking towards the door "its okay, Elijah. This is a friend of Nik's" he smiled as he walked off, satisfied that his sister knew what she was doing. Caroline frowned when Rebeka said 'friend' is that all she was a friend. _Well that's a lot of good, considering I'm gonna save his ass_ thought Caroline as she faked a smile

"What are you doing here?"

"I know... you don't need to act all shocked" she pushed past Rebeka at the doorway and sat herself down on the white sofa that she sat on before. She waited until Rebeka came closer to her before she continued "turns out, your brother decided he knows what's best for me and left me early this morning to sacrifice himself to the SS" she shook her head as she spoke still annoyed that he didn't think that she would go after him "Look at this" she handed her the crumpled letter that he left and watched as her eyes followed the words that were written upon it

"So tell me again, why are you here?" a crease slowly emerged in Rebeka forehead as she tried to make sense of it all. Caroline pocketed the letter once again before smiling

"because I think you know where's he has gone and I need you to take me there"

"Are you out of your mind? That's a death sentence. You go into the SS and they will kill you right there and then. You won't get a chance to see Nik, never mind be the hero"

"Well it's worth a try. I'd rather be dead than think that he sacrificed himself for me. Please you have to help me" Rebeka saw the begging in her eyes, she wanted to help her but nothing in this made any sense, Klaus would have told them that Caroline was dead and it defaces the whole plan if she barged in the SS being very much alive. Why should she considered risking her own life for some girl that nobody really knows a lot about, she didn't think she was worth it. Yes, she liked her but that was it, she wasn't prepared to face death for her. But then she remembered the love in Klaus's eyes, the first day he came home after meeting her.

That was the first time she had seen him like that in a while, she missed that side of him, she had to do something, for her brother

"Okay. I know where it is, I'll take you far as the border but I can't go any further"

"That's all I need. Thank you Rebeka"

"I'm not doing this for you"

* * *

It never crossed her mind how or why Rebeka knew where the SS was but it didn't matter she was taking her there and that was it. They arrived at what looked like a typical English pub, at this point Caroline was sure that she was having her on

"This is it. Go through to the bar and say PAS and they'll let you through"

"Pass?"

"Purely a Secret, don't ask it was the only thing they could come up with that sounded remotely related. It was that or TAD"

"Tad?"

"Tell or Die" Caroline gulped, why was she so stupid to ask these questions, if she was scared of the answers

"How do you know so much about all this?" She watched as Rebeka looked uneasy but it was like she turned off a switch and she just smiled

"Go before they become suspicious" Caroline frowned as she began walking out of the car. Rebeka gave her a wave and mimed 'Good luck' through the window before driving off and leaving her completely abandoned. The pub was full of mainly hairy men that looked like they just emerged from a cave. It stunk in there, the smell of smoke and BO. It wasn't a pleasant combination. Her heels clicked on the wooden floorboards as she made her way over to the only freshly shaven man she could see

"What can I get you love?" the barman shouted over the noise, as he started drying one of the pint glasses with a stain white cloth

"PAS" she said as clearly as possible. The man looked at her, almost confused._ Please be right _she thought before the man nodded and motioned for her to give him her hand. He took out a large purple handle and stamped her hand leaving SS in small letters

"Turn the door handle to the left and it'll take you there" Caroline nodded as she found the door at the far back of the room. She frowned, why was it in the open? Anyone could get in? Pretty stupid she sighed as she turned the door handle to the right. It was just an empty old cupboard full of dust and a broomstick.

She sighed closing the door, this is a joke. Then his words echoed in her head 'turn the door handle to the LEFT'. It was worth a try the worst she could do was to see the cupboard again. Her hand grasped the handle and carelessly turned the handle to the left. _This was stupid_ she rolled her eyes _hello cupboard_ she thought as the door opened

"What?" her eyes widened, that empty cupboard that was once there before was no longer there. It was a blue light tinted room that had stairs leading down into an almost basement. She looked around her, no one was watching. Creeping inside she closed the door behind her, as she made her way down the stairs.

She knew she had just walked into the lion's den.

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	13. Life's an Act

**Seriously all you're reviews have given me such motivation. I've been rushing to try and get these chapters done, I feel bad making you all wait. THANK YOU again for all the support so far, I couldn't have done this without you. Please continue with reviews, follows and favourites, it's been a great help!**

**Chapter 13**

She held her head up high as she passed guard after guard down the long hallway. She acted like she belonged there. There was probably so many other agents that they couldn't keep track of all of them, could they? As she passed what seemed to be all the guards she let out of breath that she didn't even realising she was holding.

The narrow hallways began to branch out into several other different rooms, the question was, which one was Klaus in? She stood in the middle of the room, focusing on each door in turn. She took a moment to think, _if I was Klaus where would I go? _It was a stupid question really as for one, Klaus wouldn't be going into any of these rooms by choice and two he wouldn't have wanted her to go in them either.

It all seemed a bit too easy, she managed to pass the guards without a word of questioning and now she was standing there like a fool looking very lost. She thought if she was the man watching the CCTV she would get suspicious but she wasn't going to complain about the dopey guards as it was all in her favour.

She heard a loud scream that echoed from one of the far doors to her left. She couldn't tell who it was, but it was her best bet that it was Klaus, probably being tortured for telling her what she knows. She crept up to the door which was already partially open and watched through the crack. Caroline expected to see Klaus on the floor tied up with thick ropes and blood dripping down his sides begging for mercy but what she saw was anything but that.

There was a poker table in the middle of the room with five guys sitting around it laughing and joking as they began to deal cards. She recognised Klaus was the one sitting away from her, it was his scream that she heard earlier but he wasn't screaming. He was laughing. _Some sacrifice_ she thought _He's having the time of his bloody life_. She wanted to barge in there, she wanted to scream and rip his hair out. It wasn't until she heard one of the guys mention her name; that she stopped to listen.

"So Klaus, tell me again what happened to your _Caroline_" he gave a sickening laugh as he said it. She could see it in his eyes; these men weren't to be messed with. The room had that sadistic air to like and she didn't like it one bit. She knew she would hate Klaus's next words even more

"Well, I got your message and it hit me. I asked myself, what the hell am I doing? I was being foolish, I didn't love the girl she was just a" he stopped for a moment to think of a word "Play toy, if you know what I mean" they all laughed in unison. Hearing the words come out of Klaus mouth made her want to gag. He made her sound like she was a piece of meat and all that chasing after her was for nothing. If the SS even knew half the things Klaus did for her, they wouldn't think so much of him

"What did you?" another asked, thirsty for the gory details of how she was 'apparently' murdered

"So we were playing a little rough one night and well I had to let her go. Thought who better to get rid of her than myself, she trusted me. She didn't think nothing of it until it was too late. When I saw the light go out of her eyes, it was priceless"

"Did you get a good go out of her first?" asked the man again, this guy was really sick thought Caroline as she carried on watching. Klaus hesitated before being relieved by an older man

"Now now, Junior. Don't push it, we all know what Klaus is capable of" he winked as he continued looking back down at his poker cards

"Told you lads, he was just playing the field. He would never truly leave us, especially not for some girl" even though she heard all this with her own ears, she couldn't tell if he was being truthful or if this was just another lie to save her. She had enough of him trying to be her saviour all the time, she was a big girl, she could defend herself.

She could see how much fun they were having, before she even had time to turn around and leave them to it. She could feel the buzzing in her pocket, _please be on silent _she whispered but before long she heard it

"We are the cheeky girls, we are the cheeky girls, you are the cheeky boys, you are the cheeky boys"

_Shit_ she whispered as she frantically tried to get to her phone. She took a sigh of relief as she pressed the red button that stopped that horrendous ringtone. Her smile faded when she looked up from her crouching position to see one large man staring down at her. He grabbed her by the arm pulling her upright into the room

"Looks like we got ourselves a guest" his eyes looked at her, licking his lips like she was something to eat. She wasn't surprised by 'Juniors' attitude to her, especially after what she heard him say earlier

"Nice looking one too" chirped in the elderly man

"Klaus, think we just found you're next chew toy" Klaus smiled as he got up and turned round in his chair. He faced turned emotionless

"Caroline!" his eyes widened before scowling at the way his colleague was holding her

"Caroline? Isn't that the bird you said you killed?" Klaus realised what he just did as he gave a mocked smile. He ran up to the man holding Caroline as his leg hit his face knocking him to the ground

"We gotta get out of here" his arm grabbed hers and they began to run out of the room and made their way down the hallway. Remember all those guards from before? They were now all standing around in that large room, blocking their way to the hallway and back up those stairs. News travels fast, thought Caroline, they were truly trapped now

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here? I see we have a liar in our midst" the larger man who previous asked about Caroline now cocked his head to one side "a very good one at that, I must say. Bravo! We taught you well" Klaus stood in a stance with Caroline behind him. He was still holding on to her hand now as his eyes tried to watch every single man in the room. It was twenty to two and Klaus knew it wouldn't be a fair fight, for them

"Well you have two options Klaus; we kill the girl or we kill both of you. It's your call" Klaus frowned as if trying to make a hard decision, he already knew exactly what he was going to do but after years of the SS he was starting to realise that life's an act

"Look Steven, I like your offer I really do but I think we should have a third option. How about you let the girl free, then when I kill all of you, you have no choice but to let me go. What do you say? I think that's pretty fair" he had that glint in his eye that Caroline had never seen before. She couldn't help but to feel terribly turned on right now but it wasn't the time or the place. She watched as Steven was now looking at Klaus, their eyes didn't even blink like they were swapping telepathetic thoughts

"Cocky aren't you? You see, we can't just _let her go_" he said the last bit in a mocking tone as he continued "she knows too much now, we can't guarantee that you're little indiscretion couldn't blow our cover" Klaus smiled that evil smile that made Caroline go weak at the knees

"The way I see it, when you're all lying in hell that won't matter. It will all be forgotten and we can carry on living our lives –"

"Enough with the Bullshit, No more playing around" another man chirps in now that Caroline didn't even notice was there until now "the girl stays and watches as we rip every last drop of life in you leaving just enough to watch as we do the same to her" he clicked his knuckles and launched himself at Klaus, punching him straight in the jaw. Blood sprayed out of his mouth as his body plummeted to the ground. _Ouch_ thought Caroline, she just wanted to grab Klaus and get the hell out of there but it was too late, they've out stayed their welcome.

Another man had now grabbed her in his grip retraining her from even trying to run away or aid Klaus. Not that she could. She could see the men circling the two in the middle, they were laughing and cheering like it was a wrestling match. Klaus was now off the floor defending himself. There was punch here and slap there but it was now two against one as another man joined in, she didn't think he could make it out in one piece.

The man's grip on her grew tighter and his muscle flexed. Steven looked like he was going to intervene or join in, she saw him march over to this man whom Caroline learns is called John. They whisper a few words before, all twenty men; apart from the one holding her, was in a stance ready to attack him. Caroline couldn't watch anymore, she shut her eyes as tightly as she could. She wasn't going to watch Klaus die, she just couldn't.

She heard as the fighting started to get louder as more people joined in and then it seemed to slow, the crunching or bones and snapping of necks started to stop. He was dead she knew it. She could imagine him lying on the floor, bleeding from every single part of his body. The men would be standing there laughing and high fiving each other in accomplishment. Now that Klaus wasn't there to defend her, what were they going to do to her? Kill her? She cringed at the thought, but then thought it Klaus was dead; she would want to be with him.

The man behind her released his grip on her. She had to say something before he could, she spoke with his eyes still shut

"I'm ready to die. You can kill me" she finally heard him speak with the same accent she once knew

"I'm not gonna kill you love"

"You're not?" her eyes opened now, as she turned round to face the man now holding her hand

"KLAUS, Omg you're alive! There was so many and I thought that you-" she couldn't control the speed of what she was saying before; Klaus kissed her hard on the lips before embracing her in a long deserved hug. It was then she noticed all twenty of those men now needed twenty body bags. He had completely taken them all out

"You underestimate me Caroline" he smiled "We have a lifetime to talk, love but right now we need to go, before they send in anymore agents" tugging at her hand as his ran to the door. She looked at him now; no one would even suspect that he just killed twenty people with his bare hands. They only thing he had on him was a small trickle of blood on his left jaw line where the man hit him.

Her eyes looked back to see Steven lying closest to where they were, his face looking towards the door. She could have sworn that he blinked at her but she didn't think anything of it as they made their way out. The pub was just as she left it the last time, full of disgusting men drinking. She wondered if they heard all the racket from downstairs, the bartender gave them a suspicious look as he glared from Klaus to her.

They just kept walking; the faster they got out of there the less of a murder suspect they became. She refused to look back, what's done is done, she thought as she got into Klaus's car.

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	14. I'll Always be Waiting for You

**You lucky people get another chapter, I have literally been writing all day, I thought I'd run out of ideas when it hit me. My story's nearing the end now but it's gonna go out with a BANG! Thank you again for all the support, please review, follow, favourite! **

**Chapter 14**

They were back where it all started, Klaus's mansion. Cuddled up together in front of the fireplace, they were in another one of the many rooms in his house. This one had brown decor that created a warmth about the room that Caroline liked

"I can't believe you came after me, specifically after I told you not too"

"Well, firstly I love you so and always coming after you is in my job description" she winked "and secondly, how was I supposed to know that the letter wasn't a fake and you didn't really write it? You could have been begging for me to come find you but I wouldn't know because I listened to the 'letter" his smiled beamed at her, as he listen to her little voice talk away.

He missed her through the few hours that he was away and having to talk so bad about her to them people made his heart sink. He felt dirty, he wanted to rip out his tongue for even thinking of the things he 'apparently' did to her but he had to remind himself that he was doing it for her.

With the SS thinking she was dead, they would let her live a normal life minus him. It hurt him to know that she wouldn't have been with him, but he was ready to do that. He was just being selfish, if he made her suffer the way he had for all those years

"Well sweetheart, I'm gave you came" he kissed the top of her head, as she rested it on his shoulder "I think this calls for a celebration" her eyes were suddenly on his

"What do you have in mind?" his lips were on hers passionately as his shirt was suddenly on the floor. She could feel his abs underneath her hands as he unbuttoned her shirt and began the night that they would never forget.

* * *

The following morning was perfect, like a hangover shows a good night but they weren't drunk with alcohol. Maybe drunk with Love but that was it. Caroline lay on his sofa, her eyes fluttering as she just woke up. So see a very naked Klaus standing in front of her, she'd seen things she never thought she'd see. She looked up to see him smiling as he crunched on his cereal

"Good Morning" he winked

"It's a very good morning indeed. How long have you been standing there?"

"A while" she muffled a small giggled and she almost pulled him down to her

"Sit down" she giggled as he now sat next to her as she was wrapped in the blankets. She covered him so that they were now next to each other, skin to skin. He was warm as she cuddled to his side. He switched on the TV that seemed to miraculously appear in the corner of the room. Through their moment of passion, she never noticed anything other than Klaus's smoking body.

She noticed now the brown room that she earlier saw was more of a coffee colour than a dark brown. It was linked to the kitchen, which she could see peeping through the door on her right. It was different from the white room that linked to the hallway; she wondered whether she would see all the other rooms. She knew what she wanted to do in each of those rooms but kept that secret fantasy to herself.

A program appeared that showed a new born baby in the arms of the mother, she was looking loving at her baby and the husband looked loving at her

"Do you ever want kids?" the questioned seemed to magically pop into her head, she never thought about this before but watching the way the couple was in some much love it made her wonder

"Kids?" he questioned as Caroline nodded "someday I would. In fact, I love kids. Did I ever tell you I used to work with kids when I was younger, I taught an art class. I think if I didn't go into architecture I would've loved to become a teacher" this soft side didn't surprise her; he struck her as a kind fatherly figure

"What about marriage?" she knew she was probably pushing it now, but she was curious

"Marriage is a definite" _I'd love to marry you_ thought Klaus but he kept the thought to himself, maybe now wasn't the right time to tell her about marriage, even though she was clearly very interested in what he thought "Why do you ask, my sweet?"

"I was just wondering" she smiled as she stretched up to kiss his lips "I better go find something to wear before it noon strikes" she got up seductively swaying her hips as she walked away into the hallway.

From outside there was a familiar man watching every moment, his eye was planted firmly in his spy glass of his shot gun. He looked as the red target moved from Caroline's back to Klaus's head. He stood for a moment with her finger hovering over the trigger, when his body relaxed. As Klaus's head turned towards him, his smiled diminished as he noticed Steven standing there staring straight back at him.

His face was now fully in view, as he smiled and saluted Klaus and walked off, carrying his gun with him. Klaus was right to feel nervous, for one he was sitting there stark naked with only a blanket to cover his dignity. He was worried at how long we was standing there but in sigh of relief he was still alive then he thought about Caroline.

* * *

"Caroline!" Rebeka screeched as she stared at her, she liked seeing Caroline but not _this_ much

"Omg Rebeka, I'm so sorry" Caroline squeaked trying to find something to cover herself. Thankfully, Rebeka just covered her eyes with her hand and handed her the towel she was carrying

"Erm" she opened her eyes now, Caroline was bright red as she laughed a little "I'm gonna assume you need some clean clothes, come with me" she held out her hand for Caroline to take hold of. They end up in what looked like her bedroom, a large four poster bed stood in the middle overpowering the rest of the room. Rebeka handed her a t-shirt and some shorts

"Thanks" smiled Caroline

"The bathroom's over there" she pointed to a little on suite through the double doors in front of her "Oh and Caroline" she waited until she turned around to face her "You can keep the clothes"

"Rebeka have you seen Caroline!?" Klaus emerged panting in the doorway "I think that the SS and –"he stopped as he saw Caroline appear from the bathroom looking stunning. He took a sigh of relief as he almost marched up to her and grabbed her in his arms

"Hi Klaus? I was only gone for like a second, are you alright?" she gave a look to Rebeka who looked as confused as she was

"Just don't leave me again, I thought something happened to you"

"I thought you I was going to get dressed and –"before she could say anything else his lips were pounding on hers like they had just reunited after a long separation. She couldn't get enough of his kisses, all her thoughts flew out of her mind and it was just him and her. They heard an awkward coughing coming from the corner

"Still here" said Rebeka as she gave a small wave in Caroline's direction as she was facing her. They parted from each other as almost stared at her. Klaus thought better of telling Caroline about Steven, he didn't want her to worry and that was definitely the last thing he wanted

"Come with me" pulling her hand along with him, they began out the door. He acted like what just happened was nothing, like it was just a normal day. It worried her a little how he could just switch like that sometimes. Caroline mouthed 'thank you' to Rebeka before practically being dragged out of her room.

* * *

"Wow, did you draw all these?" she looked from big paintings to the small pencil sketches sprawled across his table. He nodded as she began looking through how detail they all were. It was obvious it was a drawing but it had that photo like quality that put her in awe

"But that's not what I wanted to show you, love" he walked away from here, bringing back a large canvas that had a cream cloth covered over it "this is for you" he smiled as he watched her face light up. She pulled the sheet down from the canvas and gasped when she saw a perfect image of herself. It was as though she was looking directly in the mirror. She lay there asleep on the sofa where she was earlier, looking mesmerising

"She's beautiful"

"No, love. You're beautiful" she blushed under his glaze, still staring at the picture. She watched as the blanket covered her just right not showing anything but parts of her bare shoulder and a slight bare top of her thigh. She couldn't stop looking at it as he held in his arms

"Do you think it'll be safe for me to go home?" his heart dropped, she wanted to leave him already? He didn't want that, he wanted her to live with him so he could see her every day but if that was what she wanted, who was he to deny her

"Yeah, I would believe so" she could see how miserable he suddenly looked and she smiled

"I want to hang your picture in my bedroom, so when I look at it I will always think of you" his face lit up at little but he still didn't look very happy "Klaus, is something wrong?" he was silent for a moment until he started quoting:

"I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)  
I am never without it  
Anywhere I go you go, my dear  
and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling I fear  
I carry your heart with me"

" " whispered Caroline in awe of the poem. She had always loved the way the words were so meaningful and how every sentence had so much love in it. What she couldn't understand was why he was quoting that to her, when she asked him what was wrong? The poem was about love, surely love wasn't the problem

"I love you so much that I will let you go" she frowned

"Let me go where?"

"You want to leave me, so I'm letting you go"

"Leave you? I only wanted to hang your painting on my wall. I'll still come back to you like you said a_nywhere I go you go, my dear_. I will never leave you as long as I live" she took his hand in hers and laid a kiss on it, and held it to her cheek

"Klaus you silly thing, I love you and that's it. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me too" he felt relieve in her words, for it was true he adored her every being. Without he would truly go insane, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he knew that wasn't a good sign

"Hello?" he nodded and his voice started to raise "are you serious?" he gave an apologetic look to Caroline. The only thing that could pull him away from her in a time like this was work, he rolled his eyes. Truthfully he couldn't care less about work but it was Oscar he owned him that much to make sure he was there for him

"Go" she said "I'll always be waiting for you"

* * *

"Alright Oscar" he smiled cheerily as he shut the door of the limo behind him. The glass blocking him from seeing the driver seats slowly came down revealing his body guard with a gag in his mouth and his hands tied behind his back. His eyes looked scared and almost begging Klaus to forgive him.

"We meet again, Klaus old buddy" his eyes widened as he stared at Steven as he saw that scar that was now left over his right eye from where Klaus struck him. It went all quiet until he heard the locks click on the doors; he knew he couldn't get out. His eyes tried to scan every possible way of escaping but it wasn't possible. His limo was made to stop people from getting in, it was bullet proof, it was just as good from stopping people from getting out. If Klaus didn't know better, he would have thought Steven could read his mind, as he saw the gun that was suddenly pointed at his head

"Don't even think about running" He watched as Steven pushed his foot on the pedal and drove off away from Klaus's house and away from the perfect girl. When he thought everything was perfect, when he got his hopes up that they were safe, the SS was one step ahead of him. Klaus looked back through the window; he was leaving his life behind and leaving the love of his life.

He didn't care what happened to him now but all he thought about was Caroline, she wouldn't know what happened. There was no way he could tell her that he had been captured, he didn't know what she would think.

He sat there feeling very alone as a tear trickled down his cheek; he closed his eyes, repeating her last words in his head _I'll always be waiting for you_

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	15. It's Only One Night

**Even when I was proof reading this I was thinking .God. You'll be happy to know that these chapters seem to be getting longer as well. LOL. I hope you guys like it, thanks for all the support. The amount of views and followers is mental. Please continue to review, follow and favourite. It means so much to me. Ps. Don't hate me when you get to the end (L)**

**Chapter 15**

[3 years later]

"_The number you are trying to call does not exist. Please try again"_

He had tried calling her over and over again but he kept being greeted by the stupid voice message telling him she didn't exist. He knew for a fact that she existed he remembered it like yesterday, hell that was all he remembered for the last three years. When he was stuck in that darkness being tortured, her face was the only thing that kept him going. _Caroline_ that was the name he became so fond of.

Steven, he felt sick thinking of his name; messed with his mind, what little memories he had left he made sure that Caroline was always in them.

They told him that she was a figure of his imagination that she wasn't real but he knew in his heart that she was. She had to be. Although years of torture had made him weak, they didn't let him sleep without fearing those razor sharp blades of revenge.

Oscar, his friend, his loyal companion, was dead. He died trying to rescue Klaus from their grasps but he didn't see that bullet coming, it went straight between his eyes. Klaus saw how the sparks went from his eyes, how his friend vanished before his eyes.

It from that day that Klaus just turned it off, whatever they did to him, however much it hurt, he didn't care. All he thought about was her, that was all that matter. It came a time when it all became too much, he couldn't stand it anymore, sitting around like an idiot doing nothing. They were only able to harm him because he had given up.

He began so close to fighting back and getting the hell out of there when someone rescued him. They killed Steven and his troop of merry men; turns out they had been after them for some time. The FBI had been on their case since London, Steven was wanted for killing over a hundred people, it didn't surprise Klaus; Steven had always been a sadistic bugger.

Within days they put Klaus on the next flight back to London. And here he was, convinced that he would find her again. His wounds had almost healed, to the point where they didn't bleed anymore. He remembered how the light had affected his eyes at first, how it stung to look at something so bright. He was almost back to normal, whatever normal was.

Although, his memory was weak, just like his body and he found it hard to recall things from his past. But with a bit of hope and a lot of faith he managed to remember how to get back to where he belonged.

* * *

He arrived back at his house, that familiar old house of his. Oh how he missed it. Limping slightly, he knocked on the door to be greeted by a very shocked Rebeka

"Nik? Is that really you? Brother, what happened to you?" she took him in her arms as she brought him inside. He told her all about what happened from the day they took him to the day he came back. She gasped in all the right places and nearly cried. When his story ended, he asked the question that he'd been longing to ask since the day he got out

"What happened to Caroline?" he looked at his sister's pale face, she looked older since he last saw her, frown lines were emerging in her forehead like she has been struck down with worry. Her eyes looked tired from crying, she had been through some hardship while he was gone. It didn't surprise him that his disappearance may have been the cause

"She's not here, Nik. She stayed here waiting for you for just over a year, we didn't know where you were or when you'd come back" her eyes looked down at her hands "we received an anonymous letter saying you were dead. It was a terrible day for both me and her, she stayed in your room for weeks, crying, I couldn't get through to her. I managed to get her back to her own house where I told her, she had to carry on with her life. The world couldn't just stop"

"So where is she now?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her since" Rebeka was almost in tears now, her heart hurt, the years she spent trying to comfort Caroline now it looked like life was repeating itself and she would have to comfort her brother "Although, I heard that she recently when back to America. She left me her home number a while ago, just in case I needed to call her if she ever went to visit. She still always had hope that you would return to her, this was before we got the news"

Rebeka searched through her phone and passed it to Klaus "Call her"

"Hello?" a man answered with a thick America accent

"Hi, is Caroline there?" the man seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering

"Erm no, she's out planning the wedding. It's the big day tomorrow, can I leave a message?"

"No, it's okay. Thank you. Bye" _she's getting married_ thought Klaus, his knees buckled as he collapsed on to the nearby sofa. It was the one they first made love on; he sat there staring as his minds went into flashback mode

"well?" Rebeka sat by him with his hands in hers "Is she okay?"

"Marriage" was all he could blurt out

"Marriage?" she questioned before it hit her "oh Nik, I'm so sorry" she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She secretly thought it strange that Caroline didn't invite her to her wedding, considering how much time they spend together. She frowned slightly but didn't think too much of it as she continued comforting her brother

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow" he sighed "at least she's happy" whispered Klaus so quietly that he doubted his sister even heard it

"I think we should pay her a visit, don't you?" He frowned ever so slightly at Rebeka

"Why? We don't want to ruin her day, and she doesn't even know I'm alive"

"All the more reason to go. C'mon Nik you said the weddings tomorrow, we still have time to get there, if we go now. You get to see her; she will be overjoyed to know you're alive, please. We have to" he thought about it for a moment, looking into his sister's pleasing eyes. Maybe it would be good to see her, reassure himself that she was real.

Then again, he didn't want her to be upset seeing him and ruin her day; maybe it's better if he stayed 'dead' in her mind. He was happy that she moved on, three years is a long time to pine over a dead person, he was glad. He was quite happy leaving it that way.

* * *

"We are now reaching your destination" _Rebeka always got what she wanted _thought Klaus as he gave a deep sigh. They took the first plane out of London and endure the long flight to America.

It wasn't too bad considering they got first class seating; everything they wanted was served on a silver platter. However cliché that sounded, it was a relaxing flight... for Rebeka anyways. All Klaus could think about was Caroline, what _was_ he doing? Crashing her wedding? Could he really be that selfish?

As the plane landed they took the shortcut route out of the airport with VIP passes and security bodyguards. After all these years, he was surprised that he was still classed as 'famous', he's business wasn't as popular as it used to be, all those years of having no manager must have made them hit rock bottom. It made him sad to think all that hard work building up his architectural firm, just to be knocked down in a second.

He always knew that it wasn't his _real_ job, as the SS was practically his life. Now that was clearly over, he might have a chance of a normal life

"Sir, can I take your bags?" the whole journey to the hotel was all hazy, it wasn't until the hotel's door man started to talk to him. Klaus just nodded as the man gave him a distant look and took his bags. He only brought one bag with him compared to Rebeka's thousand; after all, he convinced himself he was only staying one night. That was it, he would see Caroline make sure she was alright then he would leave, letting her carry on with her life. Let her live her _happily ever after_

"This room is – Have you seen the – wow look at the –"he could hear distant mumbles of Rebeka as she became in awe of their penthouse suite. She insisted that they had the best room, even though Klaus would have been more than happy in a regular room. As he kept saying to himself _it's only one night._

* * *

[Knocking]

They stood awkwardly in front of Caroline's parent's house. He remembered Caroline telling him that when she moved to London she rented out her house in America and she said she would stay with her parents if she ever went back. But at that time, it didn't seem likely, they were so in love that it didn't seem possible that they could be separated.

It never crossed him mind that he would actually have to meet her parents in order to see her, but he had always dreamed that this would happen one day. Meeting her parents was what he always longed to do. He wanted them to like him. To call him 'their adopted son' or 'the son they never had' to have that relationship with her parents would have meant the world to him.

But all that didn't matter now. Someone else had beat him to it, they would be calling him 'their adopted son'

"Afternoon" said Klaus in the most formal voice he could "I'm Klaus and this is my sister Rebeka. We were wondering; is Caroline here?" the elderly woman looked between this man and woman at her doorstep. The name struck her, as her eyes widened, _so this is him_ she thought to herself before she replied

"Yes she is, please come in" he nodded as he took the first step over her threshold. The house was very quaint, a typical American household. It was refreshing to see so many pictures of Caroline from when she just walking to her present state. His eyes caught hold of one picture in particular, Caroline stood with a man in her arms. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes and a dashing smile, this must be the lucky man thought Klaus as he picked up the frame. Her mother caught his interest

"Cute aren't they? They are so close, sometimes I forget their two people" her smile touched the corners of her wrinkled eyes "They were apart for a while but since they met up again recently, it just clicked for them. I'm so happy they're finally reunited" Klaus gave a small smile, but deep inside he was hurting. He didn't know how much longer he could stand to sit and listen

"You have a lovely home ma'am" chirped Rebeka from one of the sofas in the living room. She had made herself at home; to her this was just a vacation to America. She had always wanted to go and frankly this just seemed a perfect opportunity to visit. Yes, she was here for her brother and for them to reunite and stuff, but years without him and _her_ made her tough, she learned to look after herself for a change

"Why thank you, Rebeka was it?" Rebeka nodded and the lady smiled "Caroline should be just a moment" They heard the woman's husky voice shout for Caroline to come down from upstairs, they could hear her footsteps creak along the floor boards and with every step, Klaus's heart pinched.

"Please sit down" the woman motioned to Klaus to sit in the arm chair next to Rebeka, they both sat there nervously. Rebeka held his hand as the woman sat down with them

"I've heard an awful lot about you two, you looked after my Caroline while she was London. I must thank you, both" they both smiled graciously at one another

"She still speaks so fondly of your times together, no so much recently though. Of course with the wedding tomorrow, she hasn't had much time for anything else" his heart was racing, how much more of this small talk could he take? He just wanted to see her and leave, that was all he came here for really. All this extra torture wasn't in the schedule

"What is it mother?" laughed Caroline as she came down with that familiar man from the picture "Rob and I were just –" she stopped half way as she came into view of the living room and saw the two faces sitting there.

Her heart leaped as she saw Klaus staring back at her with all those features that she had loved so much

"Hello, love" he stood up now to greet her as she looked opened mouthed at the man she assumed dead

"Klaus"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	16. Misunderstandings

**I love the reactions I was getting for my last chapter but well done to **_**I love all TVD books Klaroline**_** for guessing the plotline to this chapter. She got it dot on! SPOILER;) Anyways thank you for your support, please continue to review, follow and favourite. Also, I have created a twitter account especially for my fanfics ( mszolafanfics) where I will post updates and new fanfics etc, so please follow! **

**Chapter 16**

they both stood there for a while staring at each other face to face. Caroline shared a hug with Rebeka as everyone seemed to start to leave her and Klaus alone. She introduced Rebeka to Rob as they both walked into the kitchen with her mother, talking about the perks to live in London. They looked sweet together, she couldn't help feeling protective that she remembered, _he's getting married; he's taken_. She smiled as she watched them leave before facing the matter at hand

"Hi" she said again now, facing Klaus once more. She didn't where to look but straight into his emerald eyes. In all honestly she felt slightly overwhelmed, one minute she's grieving over him and the next he was there in front of her

"Hi" he replied in a quiet tone, not sure how the approach the whole situation. He could tell she didn't want him there, she seemed so uneasy with him. He knew this was a bad idea, he knew he shouldn't have come

"Please, take a seat" as they both sat down she wondered why she was suddenly being so formal with him. They had been through a lot and she was treating him like a stranger. In all honesty, she was still shocked. Rafts of emotions flooded through her; was she happy, sad, angry, heartbroken...

"What are you doing here?" her voice sounded blunter than she had anticipated and by the look on Klaus's face he looked slightly hurt as he picked up on it

"I came to see you"

"So you're not dead?" she thought she would get straight to the point, as she sat looking at her hands now. Saying the word 'dead' was making her heart leap back to a place where she tried so hard to forget

"The last time I checked, no, I'm very much alive" he chuckled slightly, trying to break the ice, _why is this so awkward_ he thought to himself, trying to solve the obvious questions on her face. He decided it was time he told her.

She listened to him tell his story, and absorbed every word like they were precious ruby's. She remembered how angry she was when he left, she remembered crying when she thought he died but now listening to it all now, it seemed to make sense, like all the missing jigsaw pictures were finally reunited. Deep down, she was so happy to know that he was alive; she was overjoyed that he came all the way to America to see her.

He continued as she drew on the last words of his speech

"and then I heard it's your wedding tomorrow..."

"Oh yes it is, well it's hasn't exactly sunk in that it is technically 'mine' it's all a bit of a mad panic at the moment" she smiled sweetly, unsure how he knew about that "You're welcome to come if you'd like, I'm sure Rob would love to have you there"

"Do you want me to go?"

"Well, of course but it's not my choice"

"In that case, I won't come, thank you though. I'm happy for you love, I'm glad you found someone to settle down with. I wish you all the best in your marriage I really do. Rob was it? He looks like a really nice lad! I think you two will be very happy" Caroline frowned at his words, trying to make sense of what he said

"Wait! You think I'm getting married? To Rob?" she burst out laughing, panting as she tried to catch her breath. His straight emotionless face told her he was being serious

"Sorry" she said between sniggers

"What's so funny? Are you not getting married?" he looked confused at this laughing fool in front of him. Here he was trying to be serious and gentlemanly and she was laughing at his efforts

"Rob's my brother, well half brother" she smiled "He's the one getting married, he just gave me the honour of planning it. He's such a lazy shit" she was still muffling laughs now

"So you're single?"

"Very much so" relief poured over him, _thank god_ he thought as his smile beamed

"Klaus, I keep my promises. I told you I'd always be waiting for you and here I am" she took his hand in hers "Believe it or not. I always loved you and I still do"

"But you're mother she said that you hadn't seen him and you were like one and something clicked and –"she placed her finger to his lips before speaking

"He was in the army since he was 18, I haven't seen him in years and barely spoke about him then I heard that he came back and I had to see him. We did click, all those times when we were little came flooding back to us; it was like he never left. Then we he told me he was getting married and whether I could plan it, I couldn't leave" she removed her finger now giving him a chance for it all to sink it "I've missed you so much" her hand was stroking his cheekbone now

"when I thought you were dead, it was the end of me. But no one would replace you, I was prepared to spend the rest of my life alone" she laughed again shaking her head " I can't believe you thought I was getting married to my brother, that is gross on so many levels"

Her laugh consumed him, like her love. He smiled a long with her, as he drew her close letting their lips touch after so many years. Her lips fit his, like they belonged together. Her sweet scent made his body tingle; it was true he had missed her more than words itself. He would jump over the moon and back just for one kiss. The passion began to build between them, a mixture of relief and longing.

He could feel her hands in his hair, twirling each strand around her fingers. Soon the kiss broke off and their foreheads were touching as they both smiled. They embraced in a long hug, unwilling to let go of each other ever again.

"Looks like they've sorted things out" chirped Rebeka from the doorway. Caroline opened her eyes to see all three of them standing there watching "So I take it you're _not_ getting married" Caroline smiled at her, the girl that she missed so much. She didn't know what happened, one minute they were so close and the next they never heard from each other. She had been meaning to call her to see how she was coping without Klaus but looks like she didn't need to after all

"Don't you think I would've invited you, if I was? You're my number one bridesmaid"

"That's exactly what I thought" Rebeka smiled as she opened her arms waiting for Caroline to embrace her "I've missed you sweetheart" Caroline could see her mother tearing up as she watched the whole event play out like a scene from a movie. After all they have been through, she couldn't believe that Klaus would think she would just go off and get married. She looked back at him now, over his shoulder

"Mother, this is Klaus. The love of my life" she pulled him by the hand and brought him over to where they were standing "He is the most caring gentlemen, I have ever met and I intend to spend the rest of my life with him" her mother gave her an unsure glance as she looked from her daughter and Klaus "I love him mother"

"Klaus" her mother said with a solemnly before smiling widely "Welcome to the family, Son" Klaus's heart was racing 'Son' he thought, this was the most perfect moment in his life. His parents divorced when he was five, leaving all his siblings alone with a dysfunctional mother that could barely keep off the drink. Being one of the oldest he had to look after everyone, it was something about being called 'son' that made him feel that all those days when he stayed at home instead of playing with his friends, paid off.

He promised himself when he was younger that he would do anything to make sure that he had enough money to make sure all his family was provided for and that was exactly what he did

"Come here" laughed his mother will tears escaping her eyes as she motioned for him to hug her. If he wasn't trying to be so masculine, he would have maybe started to cry but he had to hold on to his tears. All he managed to say was "Thank you, ma'am"

"Please son, call me Annie"

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	17. Epilogue

**The time has arrived, the final chapter *tear*. I'm so glad, all you have stuck around this long, I thank you. But never fear, I am writing another klaroline fanfic as we speak YAY! It's called "The Vampire & The Huntsman" so stay tuned for that. Follow me on Twitter mszolafanfic for more information about that and other fanfics (: Continue to review, follow and favourite, you all mean so much to me. BIG HUGS AND KISSES! **

**Chapter 17**

[1 month later]

The wedding was a great romantic success, Klaus and Rebeka ended up staying more than _one night _as Caroline took the time to show them around her hometown while she could. He was happy that he was able to get to know Caroline's family, once Rob knew about the misunderstanding; they laughed and laughed until their stomachs fell out.

He saw the connection between Caroline and her brother, they were playful with each other as they teased each other blind, and it reminded him a lot of how he and his siblings were. He missed that, since he _left_ he felt like him and Rebeka had distanced. He didn't like it; he needed to patch that up. He had so many things going through his mind, so many plans for the future, near and far.

After almost a week, the trio took a flight back to London, where Caroline spent many of her days in his mansion. He was happy that they spent every day together, making up for lost times. After a while, the bedroom was becoming hers she was practically moving in

"CAROLINE!" he could hear Rebeka shouting from downstairs. Caroline was snuggled in bed next to him, her head on his chest as her eyes fluttered. She loved Rebeka she was a right character but every so often she would hear her name being shouted and she knew she did something wrong. It made her laugh it was all harmless banter. Rebeka would complain all the time about Caroline living there but secretly they all knew she loved having another girl in the house.

"What do you reckon she wants now?" whispered Caroline as she began to turn under the blankets "I should probably go see what I've done wrong" his grip tighten around her waist as he put his finger to his lips

"Caroline, I know you're up there. Don't try and annoy me missy, I may love you like your sister but I sure as hell can start hating you like one too. Believe me, I will rugby tackle you to the ground and give you the biggest wedgy known to man. If I was you I'd come down" Klaus chuckled under his breath at how annoyed his sister was getting.

He didn't know what was wrong, nor did he care. Recently, his sister and him were growing closer, it was like they were a family again.

"She's indisposed" shouted Klaus back as he began kissing her forehead

"I'll give you indisposed, I'm coming up there" they both started squirming in the blankets, before Caroline ducked underneath them lying on top of Klaus's body, in an attempt to disguise herself

"Where is she?" Rebeka shouted as she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows were raised and Klaus couldn't help but laugh which was probably a mistake

"I don't know what you're talking about sis" smiled Klaus as he shook his shoulders

"Urgh, fine tell your _wife_ that she can't just come into room and use my eyeliner" he could feel Caroline giggling over his legs

"Sorry that was me"

"You used my eyeliner?"

"Yes" she squinted at him

"You can't protect her all the time Nik, you mark my words I'll get her but you're on my hit list now two, I'm watching you" she smiled, putting two fingers to her eyes than to his. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and stormed out the room

"I love you too" he shouted after her

"And me" laughed Caroline, hoping that she wouldn't come back into the room

"Close one" sighed Caroline as she now came up for air. However much she enjoyed lying on his abs, the girl needed to breathe "I'd like to see her rugby  
tackle me"

"We all know you will win. You know why?" she shook her head "It's because I love you that's why. Hey, can we play a game?" she looked at him as she now lay beside him. She raised an eyebrow seductively as she said

"Of course"

"Good. Whatever I say to you, you have to say yes. No matter what I say, deal?"

"What kind of game is this?" she smiled as she nodded obediently to his strange request

"Is your name Caroline?"

"Yes" she rolled her eyes, this was gonna be fun

"Do you love Klaus?"

"Yes" she gave a kind of mock smile as if that's obvious

"Would you eat a worm if I asked you too?"

"...Yes"

"Do you smell?"

"Yes" she giggled

"Will you..." her eyes widened was he going to say what she'd been waiting so long for him to say "make love to me?" her eyes widened, as she looked at his teasing eyes. That hit the spot, but she wouldn't go down without a fight

"No" he looked at her suspiciously "fine Yes" he kissed her harder this time, like it was the first passionate kiss they had ever had, before he broke it off as she was getting in to it

"Remember love, What happens in London..."

"Stays in London...blah blah blah heard it all before" she giggled before kissing him again as she now sat on his lap. They spent that moment enjoying everything that they had been through, from the day they first met outside Buckingham palace to the moment they rode off on a horse, into the sunset on their honeymoon.

**[Flashbacks]**

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the moment couldn't have been more romantic. They were standing in the middle of the tower bridge in a long embrace. It was where it all started and the most symbolic place in London that they could have chosen. It was either that or jumping out of that helicopter again and Caroline promised herself that she would never do that again. _

_Time had travelled so fast, it felt like yesterday since they last first met. She stood in her long white dress that had small rose detailing that covered her waist and chest, with the rest being pure silk from her waist downwards. She looked now at her dashing groom, in that familiar suit that he wore on their first date, it made her feel special knowing that only she knew the meaning behind that suit. _

_They smiled at each other as they looked behind them to see all their family and friends smiling back at them. Klaus lifted Caroline onto Lady which she could now call hers as she chucked the flowers behind her. _

_Landing in Rebeka's hands she blushed, she couldn't imagine two of her favourite people to be united in such a beautiful ceremony, a tear appeared in her eye as she smiled up at them. Her eye caught a young brunette best man standing at the front, he winked at her as she realised things were changing. _

_Klaus lifted himself behind Caroline as he laid his hands around the reins  
_

_"I love you Mrs Klaus"  
_

_"I love you Mr Caroline" they kissed one last time as they rode off down the bridge into the sunset, preparing their themselves for a lifetime of happiness. Everything that happened made them stronger and more prepared to face the future. _

_Caroline's head rested on his chest as they strode off into the unknown. A sign dangled from behind Lady's tail, in the most perfect script writing, it read_

_ "What Happens in London, Stays in London"_

The End.

_© Ms Zola, Aug 2012_


	18. Author's Thanks

Hello,

I'd like to take say a **massive thank you** to everyone who follow, review or favourited this fanfic. It means so much to me that people are even reading my stories! (:

To show my appreciation, I have uploaded my newest Klaroline Fanfic for you all **"The Vampire & The Huntsman"** I stick to my promises.

I would give you all a link but I have a feeling that won't work, so you can find it in my profile!

ENJOY & THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT

Love, Zoe


End file.
